


I will always love you

by lizzybuggie



Series: I will always love you [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Future Betty and Jughead, Hurt Jughead, Jughead and Betty falling in love again, Loss and Pain, Married Betty and Jughead, Pain, Pregnancy, Smut in the first chapter up after than not much, a little inspiration from Japril, but will end differently, loss of a child, lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, this is going to be a very angsty story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Betty had to get away from Riverdale. It was too painful, seeing memories and pain everywhere she looked. So she left. Leaving behind a heartbroken Jughead. 3 months later, she’s is back, and is ready to face her pain head on. The only problem is, Jughead isn’t the same Jughead she left behind.





	1. Betty's return

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains heavy themes of death and loss. If that kind of things disturb you, I suggest giving this story a miss. But things will get better if you stick it out. :)

_“Jug, Hi. I really miss hearing your voice. I know you’re angry, and that’s why you won’t answer. I really hope you listen to this. I love you. So much. Not seeing you is killing me. I miss you so much. I couldn’t handle it. It was too much. I know you couldn’t escape it, and I left you to deal with everything alone, and I’m sorry. But I’m coming back. I’ll be back in Riverdale tomorrow. I know you’re angry with me, and you won’t welcome me back with open arms. But I just want to see you, even if it is for you to slam the door in my face. I miss you. And I love you. See you soon. I still love you. I always will.”_

 

Betty stood outside Pop’s. The backpack she’d been carrying round for 3 months on her back. She looked through the window. She saw him, sitting in his regular booth, across from Archie and Veronica. He was smiling. Something Betty didn’t see 3 months ago when she left. She had a sting in her heart as she watched him. Taking a bite from a cheese burger, before his hand reached for more fries. She had missed him, so much her heart hurt to watch him. She felt bad for leaving. But she felt like she was drowning, and not even Jughead could save her. 

She took a deep breath. Taking small steps towards the diner. When she reached the door she breathed in again, gripping the door handle and pulling it open, the sound of the bell above the door she knew so well. Betty took a few steps, walking towards her friends. Jughead wasn’t facing her, she could only see his back, but that was enough to make tears sting her eyes. She was only a few feet away when Archie looked up. “Oh my god.” Archie said looking at her straight in the eyes. 

Both Veronica and Jughead looked up, Jughead’s face falling when his eyes met hers. “Hi Juggie.” She said. He said nothing, what would he say to her? Betty took another step forward. 

“Betty, oh my god. You’re back.” Veronica said looking up at her. 

“I’m back.” Betty replied, not moving her eyes from Jughead. Her lips curved a little, a nervous smile fell from her lips. 

She dropped her bag to the floor. Taking a seat beside Jughead, he shuffled back against the window as she slid in. “It’s good to see you.” She said but Jughead said nothing. His face was still in shock. Betty moved closer to him, that’s when he moved. “No.” He said jumping to his feet, he stood on the booth chair, standing over the back off the chairs to the next booth, pushing past a elderly couple that was enjoying there dinner, and he ran. Pushing past the door he ran as fast as he could, he couldn’t stop the tears that fell. 

Betty looked back to Veronica and Archie, both still in shock at seeing her. “Betty, I can’t believe you’re here.” Veronica said moving across to the booth next to Betty, throwing her arms around her friend she hadn’t seen in months. Betty sinking into the hug, absorbing the first physical contact she’d had since she left. 

“Why are you back?” Archie asked, Betty pulling back from Veronica’s hug.

She moved her hands to her cheeks, wiping away her tears. “I can’t keep running.” She replied.

“A little heads up would of been nice.” Archie replied.

“Arch!” Veronica said.

“No, he’s right.” Betty said. “I called Jughead, left a message. I guess he didn’t listen.”

“He threw his phone into Sweetwater River about a month ago. When he realised you weren’t coming back.” Archie explained. The words making Betty want to cry more.

“I was always coming back.” Betty said.

“Jughead didn’t know that.” Archie said. Betty knew who’s side he was on.

“Archie, stop being so rude.” Veronica said looking at his angrily.

“No, it’s okay. I deserve a lot worse.” Betty said.

“You’re right. You do.” Archie said. 

“She’s in just as much pain as Jug, more even.” Veronica said gripping Betty’s hand.

“At least he wasn’t selfish to run away.” Archie replied before he stood and walked out the door. 

Veronica and Betty watched as Archie jumped in his car, driving away. Most likely to find Jughead. 

“Don’t worry about Archie. He’s just worried about what you being back might do to Jughead.” Veronica said.

“I screwed up V. Jughead looked at me with such hatred and anger.” Betty said.

“I won’t lie to you Betty. He’s in a lot of pain. He’s been through a lot. Tonight was the first time we saw a little bit of the old Jughead come back.” Veronica explained. “It’s not going to be easy. Jughead isn’t the same Jughead that you left behind.”

“I couldn’t stay here, not after …..” Betty cried.

“Shuhhh.” Veronica said pulling Betty into her arms again. 

“I need to see him.” 

 

 

Jughead looked through his curtains at the knock on the door. He sighed when he saw Archie looking back at him. He opened the door, letting Archie walk in. “You okay?” Archie asked.

Jughead didn’t reply. “Look Jug, you always knew she would come back eventually.”

“I know, I just …… I wasn’t sure she would. Seeing her, it just brings it all back you know.” Jughead replied.

“I’m sorry.” Archie said with a frown. “Do you want me to stay, incase she shows up?”

“i’ll be okay. I doubt she’ll come here right away.”

 

 

Betty and Veronica left their booth at Pops. They were at the door when Betty saw FP. 

“Betty.” He said with a big smile. “You’re back.” He said offering her a hug.

“I’ll go wait in the car B.” Veronica said with a smile to Betty taking her bag from her.

“Yeah.” Betty replied to FP.

“Does Jug know?” FP asked.

“I saw him, he doesn’t want to see me, I understand it I guess.” She replied. 

“I’m so sorry Betty. He’s ….. he went through a lot.” FP replied almost shivering at the memory. 

“I know. I was wrong to run away, I just hope he’ll forgive me, and we can work on it together.”

Tears began to fall from Betty’s eyes. FP noticing. “Look Betty. He’s going to be angry, and he’s going to try and push you away. He tried with all of us. The only people that he couldn’t push away was me and Archie.” FP said. “He loves you, I know he does. Don’t let him push you away, cause he’ll try. Stand your ground.”

“I’ll try.” Betty replied wiping away her tears. “I miss him.”

“We all do Betty. He’s broken right now. You both are. You guys being back together, in the same location might be the only way to fix you two.”

 

 

Betty looked out the window. Veronica slowing down to the small townhouse her and Jughead shared. Before Betty left, things in their lives were good. Jughead was a English teacher at Riverdale high. The students loved him. While Betty was a journalist for an online magazine, she was able to work from home. “You sure you want to do this now? You can come home with me, have a good sleep.” Veronica asked squeezing Betty’s hand. 

Betty breathed in heavily. “No, I need to see him.” Betty replied. 

“Okay.” Veronica said giving her a squick smile before Betty opened the door. “Call me, if you need to, I’ll come right back.”

“Thanks Veronica.” Betty replied.

“Good luck.” Veronica said as Betty shut the car door. Looking up at the place she used to call home, the place she loved. The place where her and Jughead built their lives together. Betty moved her finger to the ring on her ringer, twisting it, taking a deep breath before she walked up the steps. 

She knocked twice until she heard rustling from inside. Jughead opening it. “Hi.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Betty, I can’t.” He said about to close the door.

“You cannot what? You can’t talk to me?” She asked taking a step. “I just want to talk, that’s all.”

Jughead took a step back, Betty walking through the door. She looked around the living area. The blank walls made her want to cry. She ran her fingers over the wall, where their wedding photo used to hang. “You took it down.” She said looking back at him.

“I smashed it actually.” Jughead replied. 

“Oh.” Betty said, her heart stinging. She took a deep breath. Her eyes looking to his left hand, his naked hand. “You’re not wearing your ring anymore?” She asked.

“Well my wife abandoned me, so I threw it into Sweetwater River when I realised she wasn’t coming back.” He replied, his voice harsh.

“I was always coming back Jughead.” She said softening taking a step towards him, but he took a step back.

“You wanted to talk Betty, so talk.” He said. 

Betty moved to the sofa, leaning against the back of it, as Jughead stood a few feet away from her. “You look good Jug. I like the stubble.” Betty said offering a smile. She lied. He didn’t look good. He looked like he hadn’t step in months. The bags under his eyes were bigger, and darker. He hadn’t shaved, a soft fuzz covering his face. 

“Why are you back Betty?” He asked ignoring her fake compliant. 

“I missed you, I called you yesterday, said I was coming home.” Betty said.

“Well I changed my number. I had to get a new phone so.” Jughead said.

“Archie said.” Betty replied. “I miss you.”

“Don’t.” He said.

“Don’t what Jughead? talk. I just want to talk. I’m being honest, I missed you. You have no idea how much.” Betty said.

“I can’t do this.” He said again.

“We’re just talking Juggie.” She said, using his nickname she loved.

“Don’t call me that.” He said angrily.

“What?” She asked a lump in her throat.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. Not after you abandoned me. Left me to deal with it alone.” He said slightly raising his voice.

“I couldn’t stay here Jughead. It was too painful. Memories everywhere I looked. I had to get away.” She replied.

“You don’t think I was sad. That I wanted to deal with it all. I needed you, you left.” He said tears pricking his eyes.

“I felt like I was drowning Jug.”

“You don’t think I felt the same. I was there too Betty, I was holding her in my arms when she died too remember.” He yelled.

“I know. I know you felt it too. I couldn’t deal with it.” Betty said tears falling.

“You were a coward.” he yelled.

“I know.” She nodded her head.

“Thanks for the note by the way. It really made me feel special.” He said snarly.

“I’m sorry.” She cried.

“No you’re not. You were selfish.” He yelled. “I needed you, the one time I needed you, and you ran.”

“I’m sorry.” She said again.

“Strop saying that!” He yelled.

“I am Jug, you don’t know how painful it was.” 

“I knew Betty. I felt the same.” He replied. 

“Jug.” She said taking a step towards him. 

“Don’t.” He said harshly backing away. 

“I still love you, I will always love you.” Betty said. 

But Jughead’s didn’t say a word. He closed his eyes, pushing back the tears that were begging to fall. “You need to go, I can’t do this.” He said.

“No, we need to talk.” She replied.

“I don’t want to talk, not to you.” He said looking at her with anger in his eyes. 

“I have nowhere else to go.” She pleaded.

“That’s not my problem.” He said.

Betty swallowed her tears. This is what Veronica meant. The old Jughead she knew and loved was gone, he was now bitter and angry, and it was all her fault. 

She walked towards the door. Reaching for the handle when she turned. “You’re different Jug.” She said.

“Yeah well who’s fault is that.” He replied. “The old Jughead died when Casey did.”

Betty wanted to collapse at the sound of her name. The name she tried to forget. The reason she left. Hearing him say her name with anger made her want to crumble. Betty just turned, opening the door, stepping into the night cold. “I’m not going anywhere Jughead. I will stay on these steps all night if I have to.”

“Well then I hope you enjoy the chill, because I’m not letting you back into this house.” He said slamming the door in her face. 

Betty lowered her head, tears rolling down her face as she fell to the floor. She needed him to know she wasn’t leaving. So she leaned against the rail, pulling her legs up. She knew it was going to be a long night. 

 

 

Jughead paced around inside. Checking through the curtains, she was still there. He really didn’t expect her to stay. But she’d been out there for nearly two hours. And as much as he hated her right now, he couldn’t let her stay out there all night.

 

 

Betty checked on her phone. It was nearing midnight. She really wished she hadn’t left her bag in Veronica’s car. When she heard the door behind her click open. She turned and pushed the door open, standing to her feet. She stepped in the door, only to see Jughead walking up the stairs, and slamming his bedroom door shut. 

She locked the door behind her, walking towards the couch. She looked down, seeing a old shirt of his, with a new toothbrush on the top. She smiled, pulling the blanket that he must of placed at the end of the couch. It warmed her heart a little that the old Jughead she knew and loved was still in there. 

Betty quickly changed, pulling the blanket over her, loving the warm again. She ducked her head into her shirt, it smelled like him. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

 

 

Betty couldn’t sleep. She tried her best, snuggling into the couch, but she couldn’t sleep. Not when Jughead was up above her, asleep in what used to be their bed. She stood up, wandering into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, taking a sip before she looked around. Everything was gone. She remembered before she left, on the shelves behind the stove, was multiple photos. A few of their wedding day, a sonogram picture from the last scan before Casey was born. They were all gone. The only photo that remained was one from high school. Archie and Veronica standing to one side, and Betty and Jughead on the other. They looked so young, and both were so in love. They were 16, it felt like a lifetime ago. But it was only 10 years ago. 

She finished her glass of water. Washing it in the sink before she got to the bottom of the stairs. She wanted to walk up them, jump into bed and have Jughead hold her, but she knew that wouldn’t happen. She needed to use the bathroom, so she wandered up the stairs, stopping when she saw the spare bedroom door open. She walked over quietly, not wanting to wake Jughead. Pushing open the door, her heart dropped. When she left, this room was full. Full of baby furniture. Now, it was empty. Only a few boxes. Betty opened the boxes, seeing them full of her things. Her books, her clothes. Her belongings. She wanted to cry, he was really trying to get rid of anything of hers. It broke her heart. 

Betty stood to her feet, walking over to the wall. Her fingers running along the wall, stopping where there was a patched up hole, and deep scratches across the whole wall. She didn’t have to image what might of happened. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was all too much. She had to pinch herself from crying. She wanted to run. Run away again. From all the drama and heartache. She had only been back half a day, and she wanted to run. She stepped out the door. Using the bathroom, and then looking towards her old bedroom door. It was closed shut. She moved closer to the door, wanting more than anything to open it. She stepped even closer, her hand resting on the door knob. She closed her eyes, and turned it. Pushing the door open slightly. She saw him, lying on his back. He was awake, he looked towards the door. Catching her eye. “Juggie.” She whispered. 

He didn’t respond. Just kept his eyes up. “Jug, please. I’m so sorry.” She said taking a step.

“It’s too late for that.” He finally replied. Resting his arms onto of the bed spread. 

“I know, I want you to know I still love you. I didn’t leave because I didn’t love you.” She said crying.

“I love you too Betty, but…”

“But what Jug? I’m here now. I want to try and get back to where we were, before Casey.” She said.

“We can’t. It’s too late.” He said.

“It’s not too late.” She replied. 

Jughead looked up, his eyes falling to the ring on her finger. “The only way we could of gotten through it was if we had each other. And you ran. You have no idea how painful it was. Having to go trough all that alone. To come home to a house filled with baby furniture that we would never use.” He said, tears in his throat.

“I know.” She said.

“I love you Betty. I always will. I don’t think I’ll ever stop, but I can’t trust you. Not anymore.” He said moving his eyes from her to look back to the ceiling.

Tears just fell from Betty’s eyes. It was like a dagger in her heart. She made a mistake when she ran, and he was never going to forgive her. “Okay.” She whispered, turning.

“Betts.” Jughead said breathing out heavily, moving to a sitting position, his back against the head board.

I”m sorry Juggie.” She said rushing towards him on the bed. “I miss you, I just want to touch you, to kiss you.” She said. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds until Jughead caved. “Betty, come here.” He said and Betty crawled over the bed, moving her body over his, straddling him. Pressing her lips to his. They kissed, both feeling something they hadn’t felt in months. They loved each other. Jughead thrust his tongue into Betty’s mouth. Kissing her passionately. “I love you. Love you.” Betty said over and over as she pressed kisses to his lips before she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head onto his shoulder. Feeling his strong arms holding her tight. 

“Betty.” Jughead said before he pulled back. “We can’t, I can’t.” He said.

Betty didn’t want to let him go. “No, we can. I love you. I just want you.” She replied. “You want me too. I know you do.”

“But.” He said before Betty kissed him again. 

“Please Juggie.” She cried. “Please.” 

Jughead gave in, she was right. He wanted her, he needed her. He flipped her over. Hovering over her on the bed. He kissed her. Running his hands over her body, up her shirt. Running his hands over her breasts. Betty pulled her arms up, Jughead pulling the shirt from her. Revealing her naked chest. He moved his mouth over one of her breasts, pulling on her nipple between his lips before moving across to the other one. Betty ran her hands over his naked back. Feeling him probing her stomach. Feeling him hard in his pj bottoms. Jughead moved his hands to her panties, looping his fingers under them, pulling them down her legs, throwing them aside. Jughead moved his hands to her aching centre. Feeling how wet she already was. He moved his fingers to her, feeling her heat he pushed a finger in. Betty arching her back as he touched her. Moving her hands to his hair, pulling his lips onto her neck. Jughead added in another digit. Stretching her wide, his thumb rubbing along her swollen nub. “Juggie.” She moaned moving her hands to his bulge. 

“I want you, I want all of you.” She said pulling at his pants, pulling them down. “I need you.” She said in a cry. 

Jughead pulled his hand away from her, helping her pull the pants down his legs. Tossing them aside. Betty moved her eyes down to him. Rubbing her hand over him, her thumb rubbing over the tip before she moved her hand away, and Jughead guided his length into her. Past her folds, and pushing all the way in. “Yes.” She moaned as he was all the way in, her back arching as he moved with her. Both writhing in pleasure, at letting themselves go. Forgetting about the pain, and memories. Forgetting all about what happened 3 months ago when their 1 day old baby died in their arms. 

Betty wrapped her legs around him. Pulling him in deeper. Jughead moving his hand to hers, linking their fingers together as they moved. “i love you.” Betty said looking up at him before he moved his lips to her neck, sucking and pulling on her. Both smiling together. 

She knew she wouldn’t last long, and neither would Jughead. Neither had been touched since before Betty went into labour over 3 months ago. They wished they could make it last, but they couldn’t. Betty exploding, pulling him in deeper, pulling the orgasm from him, spilling inside of her. Shaking as he collapsed on her. Betty holding him tight as he pulled out of her.

Both lay there, catching their breaths until Jughead rolled to the side. The smile from his face hiding. Betty looked at him, is scowl was back. The anger in his face was back, almost like he regretted what had just happened. “Jug.” Betty said moving her hand to his face, but he turned away. Pulling the covers back over them. 

She knew it wouldn’t be that easy. This was a moment of need, and want. She knew he hadn’t forgiven her. But she didn’t care for now. She lay her head on the pillow next to him. Closing her eyes, finally finding sleep. 

 

 

When Betty woke the following morning she was alone. She moved her hand over the bed, and opened her eyes, but Jughead was nowhere to be seen. Her mind clicked, and remembered it was Monday. Jughead had work. She wished he’d of woken her. But he didn’t. 

Betty found the shirt Jughead gave her the night before, throwing her arms through it before she wandered back down the stairs, finding her phone. Seeing a few messages from Veronica, and multiple missed calls. 

She dialled Veronica back, asking for her to be picked up. She needed to remember that last night, while it was amazing. It wasn’t going to happen again. And she needed somewhere to stay.

 

 

2 days later. Betty was making herself at home at Veronica and Archie’s house. She was thankful her friends let her stay. Even though Archie rolled his eyes whenever he saw her, she was glad she had somewhere to stay. She didn’t want to see her Mom, and she knew Jughead wouldn’t let her stay again.

“Have you spoken to him again?” Veronica asked.

“No, not yet.” Betty replied.

“So he let you stay one night, and now he won’t talk to you.” Veronica asked.

Betty didn’t tell Veronica what happened between them. She didn’t need to know. All she told Veronica was that they yelled at each other, and he eventually let her stay on the couch. Which wasn’t completely false. 

“You should go to the school, interrupted one of his classes. Demand he talk to you.” Veronica suggested.

“No, I can’t do that. I just want to give him a few days. We have a lot to sort through. I don’t want to ambush him.” Betty replied. The last thing she wanted to do was make him more angry, or ruin his reputation at school. Jughead was an amazing English teacher. Riverdale High was lucky to have him.

“I still think he should let you talk. You’re both going through the same thing.” Veronica said when the door bell rang. 

Betty watched as Veronica walked towards the door, taking to the man at the door for a minute until she turned to Betty. “He’s here to see you.” Veronica said. Betty stood to her feet, walking to the door. “Betty Cooper.” He asked.

“Yes.” Betty replied. 

The man handed over a folder. “You’ve been served.” He said before stepping away, Betty closing the door before she ripped open the envelope. 

“What is it?” Veronica asked.

Betty’s face fell in shock. “It’s from Jughead.” Betty replied to a confused Veronica. “He wants a divorce.”


	2. Giving up and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to have a series of flashback littered throughout. All flashbacks will be in italics to try and defuse confusion.

_.It had been 2 days. 2 days since Jughead woke up to a empty bed. Only finding a hand-written note on the pillow next to him saying she was gone. That she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t look at him, seeing the image of Casey dying in their arms. Seeing memories everywhere she looked. She had to go. It had been 2 days, Jughead had never felt so lonely in his life. He wanted to cry and scream every second. But he couldn’t, the lump in his throat was too big._

_He held onto his phone with a death grip. She said she would call, but she hadn’t. He sat in the spare room. The room that was suppose to be Casey’s room. The room that should be full of life and happiness, not quite and stillness. His phone rang, and Betty’s name appeared. “Betty.” He answered straight away._

_“It’s so good to hear your voice.” She replied._

_“Are you okay?” He asked._

_“I’m ....... , I’m sorry.” She cried._

_“Come home Betty. We can do this together. I need you here.” He said tears running down his face._

_“I can’t Jug.” She cried._

_“Betty, please. I need you.” He cried back._

_“I’m sorry.” She said wiping her tears. “I just called to tell you I’m safe, and I’m sorry. And I love you.”_

_“Wait, Betty please!” He shouted but his phone went quite. “Betty?” He yelled but she was already gone._

_Jughead threw his phone across the room, cracking the screen, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore. He wanted to die, he wished it was him that died, not Casey. The image stuck in his brain. The blue eyed baby dying in his arms as both him and Betty sobbed._

_He fell to the floor, and cried._

_Eventually the tears dried up. And he looked around. This room made him sad, and it made him angry. He stood to his feet, walking up to the white crib. Anger taking over him he pulled at the wooden slats, they cracked in his hands as he pulled, throwing the whole crib across the room, smashing against the wall. He looked at the rocking chair next, picking it up, he threw it. It smashing into a million pieces, his body moved up and down, as he grew angrier and angrier. He pulled the shelves off the wall, throwing the books to the ground. “Jug?” He turned, seeing his Dad watching him. Jughead’s body heaving in anger and sadness._

_“Jug.” He said again but Jughead fell to his knees. “Jug, shuhhh. It’ll be okay.” FP said as he wrapped his arms around his son as he cried in his arms. “I can’t do it Dad.” Jughead cried._

_“I know, I know.” FP said pulling him against his chest._

_“I want Betty, I need Betty.” Jughead whaled._

_“I know, I know.” FP said as he held him tight, his heart breaking at the sight of his son breaking before his eyes, wishing he could do anything to stop it, but he couldn’t. No-one could._

 

 

 

“Archie, did you know?” A angry Veronica asked Archie.

“He mentioned it yesterday.” Archie replied, a guilty look covering his face.

“And you didn’t tell me, or give Betty a heads up. You’re suppose to her friend.” Veronica yelled.

“She is my friend, but he needs me more.” Archie replied.

“So that’s it, you’ve chosen his side, after everything?” Veronica asked.

“What they went through was horrible, I would never want anyone to go through that. She knew how much pain he was in, and she still left.”

“You don’t get to judge her for what she did. She was breaking, she lost a child Archie.” Veronica said getting angrier.

“I know, jughead did too.” Archie replied.

“So you’re choosing his side?” Veronica asked.

“You know what he went through Veronica. You saw it too. You saw how broken he was. For months he was a mess.” Archie explained, but Veronica already knew. 

“She was going through the same thing Archie. She couldn’t handle it. So she ran. It was a mistake, and she knows that. She’s back to apologise, and make things right. To try and get them happy again.” Veronica said tears in her eyes.

“She doesn’t deserve to be happy.” He yelled. “I could of lost him, she nearly killed him.” Archie said a single tear falling down his cheeks. “You didn’t see it Veronica, you didn’t see him at his lowest, the image stuck in my mind. I nearly lost him.”

Veronica took a step closer to Archie, her anger moving to sadness. “I know Arch, I know. But he’s okay now.” She said.

“He’s not the same.” He replied. “I don’t know if what he’s doing is right, but he’s protecting himself, so something like what happened doesn’t happen again.”

“She was devastated Archie.” Veronica said.

“I know, and I’m sorry. But she screwed up, she doesn’t get to come back and expect him to be the same Jughead she left. Sadly that guy, my best friend is gone.”

 

 

Betty stood in the hallways of Riverdale High. Gripping the papers in her hands. Reading it over and over. Wishing more than anything that it was wrong, that this wasn’t happening. But it was. 

The school bell rang, and the halls filled with teenagers. Students filing out of his classroom, waiting until it was empty before she stormed in. He was standing in front of the blackboard. 

“Is this real?” Betty asked holding up the papers.

“Yes.” Jughead replied.

“What the fuck Jughead, after everything. After what happened the other night, you just want to end it.” She yelled.

“The other night was a mistake, it shouldn’t of happened. It will never happen again, I can’t do it anymore Betty.” Jughead replied.

“Jug, please,” She said rushing to his side, gripping his hand but he pulled away. “This can’t be the end, please.” She pleaded. 

“You ended it when you walked out that door and refused to come home.” He replied.

“I came home.” She said.

“It’s too late.” 

“3 months, I was gone 3 fucking months Jughead. After the worst few days in my life, I ran. And I was wrong, but I’m back, I can’t do anything without you. Please.” Betty cried.

“That’s what I told you the last time we talked on the phone. And you still waited 2 months before you came home.” He said tears in his eyes. “I told you how much I needed you, how much I loved you.”

“Jug, please.” She pleaded.

Jughead said nothing, just lowered his eyes to the floor. He couldn’t look at her.

“So what. For better or worse, in sickness and in health, that meant nothing?” Betty asked anger in her eyes. 

“You abandoned those vows when you left.” He said narrowing his eyes. 

“You want this? You really want this?” Betty asked, her voice soft. 

Jughead took a deep breath. I’m just tired Betty. I just need this to be over.” 

“Okay then.” Betty said her heart breaking as she looked at him. 

 

_Betty sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the stick in her hand. She didn’t want to have her hopes up. They’d been trying for a couple months. And when she was late, Betty smiled. She didn’t tell Jughead. He so badly wanted to be a father. She didn’t want his face to frown if it was false._

_So she waited. Locking herself in the bathroom, but the timer went. Betty flipping the stick over. She grinned from ear to ear. A warmness in her heart. “Jughead!” She yelled._

_She heard nothing so she yelled again. “Juggie!” This time she heard footsteps running up the stairs. “Betty, are you okay?” He asked at the door. “Can I come in?” He asked._

_“Yes.” Betty said._

_The door swung open, Jughead falling to his knees beside her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay Betts?” He asked her._

_“I’m good Juggie.” She smiled. His face still confused. “Or now your Daddy Jughead.”_

_“What?” Jughead asked._

_His eyes fell to her hands. Betty showing him the positive test. “You ..... you’re ....... we’re going to have a baby?” He asked his eyes filling with happy tears._

_“Yes Juggie, you’re gonna be a daddy.” Betty smiled._

_“Oh my god.” He said throwing his arms around Betty. Betty pulled him close to her as they both sat on the tiled floor._

_“I can’t believe it.” Jughead said pulling back from the hug._

_“Believe it my love.” Betty smiled back._

_“I love you so much Betty.” Jughead said._

_“I love you too Jug.” She replied smiling back. “I can’t wait to have your baby.”_

_Jughead presses his lips to hers, kissing her passionately and deeply. He pulled back slightly, resting his head to hers, and placing his hand flat on her stomach looking down. Betty giggling. “I can’t believe it.”_

 

 

 

Betty lay on her bed, she couldn’t stop the tears that were falling. She thought the worst day of her life was the day Casey died. But she was wrong. Today was the worst day of her life. It was the day she realised that Jughead hated her, he couldn’t even look in her eyes. It was over, but she refused to believe it. 

She wiped away her tears when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Betty said taking a deep breath. 

“Betty. I’m so sorry.” Veronica said walking in sitting on her bed. 

“He hates me V. It’s over. It’s truely over.” She said through hiccups. 

“Betty I refuse to believe that. He still loves you.” Veronica said. 

“It’s not enough.” Betty replied.

“I wish I could do something, Fix this for you.” Veronica said.

“You can’t, no one can but him.” Betty replied.

 

 

 

“What is this I hear about a divorce?” FP said when Jughead opened the door. 

“You saw her?” Jughead asked taking a step inside. 

“No, Archie told me.” FP said following Jughead inside. 

“It’s not any of your business Dad.” Jughead replied. 

FP took a step towards Jughead. Placing his hand on his shoulder. “What happened Jughead. Remember that day I came in, and you cried on the floor as you destroyed Casey’s bedroom. You said you’d do anything to have her back. She’s back. And what? You’re giving up?”

“If she came home then, We could of fixed things. But it’s too late, too much has happened.” Jughead replied. 

“Jug, I know you’ve been through a lot. But she’s here, and she wants to fix things. Why a divorce? Just try and make it work. Forgive her. You need her.” Do said offering a sweet smile. 

“I need this to end, the pain to stop.” Jughead replied. 

“And you think getting a divorce is going to make the pain stop?” He asked. 

“No, but it’s a start Dad. I don’t love her anymore.” Jughead lied.

“Don’t you lie to me boy! You love her, more than anything. You love her.” FP said getting angry at his words. 

“I did, maybe I still do I dunno. I’m just not in love with her anymore. Someone that loves you doesn’t leave with it gets to hard. They stay and fight.” Jughead replied. 

“You’re running now. Just like she did. You’re a hypocrite.” FP yelled.

“I’m just sick of fighting. It hurts too much.” Jughead said a tear rolling down his face. 

“Jug.” FP said pulling Jughead into his arms, giving him a hug. “I’m sorry, bit what you’re doing is wrong. You’re only hurting yourself.” 

 

 

 

_.A few days later_

Betty sat on the balcony. Overlooking the amazing backyard Veronica and Archie owned. The light breeze cooling her face. She had spent the past 3 days in tears. The realisation of what was happening hitting him. She felt bad for Veronica an Archie. They hadn’t stopped fighting, and it was because of her. Archie was on Jughead’s side, and Veronica was on Betty’s. 

“B, there’s someone here to see you.” Veronica said poking her head through the door. 

“Who?” Betty asked when Jughead stepped through the door. 

“I’ll give you guys some space.” Veronica said stepping back into the house. Closing the door behind her. 

Jughead pulled out a chair. Sitting across the small metal table from Betty. “How are you?” He asked. 

Betty didn’t answer. “Why are you here Jughead?” She asked. 

“I wanted to talk.” Jughead said. “About the divorce.” 

Tears stung Bettys eyes at the word. 

“I spoke to my lawyer. Explained everything, and he thinks we can get this over and done with in 2 months.” Jughead explained. 

“2 months? That’s it?” She asked.

“Yes” Jughead replied. 

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Betty watched him. “Jug please, I know we can fix this. Please don’t give up on us.” She asked. 

“You already gave up on us when you left.” He said his voice harsh. 

“Jug, I love you.” She said reaching across the table to hold his hands.

Jughead looked down, closing his eyes at her touch. “I love you.” She repeated. 

“I will always love you Betty.” He said before he pulled his hands back. “But it’s not enough, not anymore.” Leaving Betty stunned. 

They stareed at each other for what felt like hours. Both watching as tears fell down their cheeks. “My Lawyer will be in touch.” He said giving Betty one last look. Wiping away a falling tear before he stood, and walked out the door. 

Betty tried not to cry anymore, but she couldn’t help it. Her head falling to the table. Crying and screaming. She suddenly felt someone’s arm around her, hearing Veronica’s voice. “Betty, shuhhh.” She said trying to calm her, but nothing she could say or do would help her, her World was ending. And the only person that could help her was the same person who was twisting the knife. “I want him, I need him.” She said. 

“Betty, I’m sorry.” Veronica said hugging her tight. 

They sat there together, Veronica’s heart breaking at her friend falling apart in her arms. 

After a couple minutes, Veronica lifted Bettys face to look at her. “Betty, he might change his mind. He loves you. I know he does.” 

But Betty didn’t believe her. She looked in Jughead’s eyes, and he wasn’t the same man she fell in love with. 

 

 

_.2 Months later_

Jughead didn’t change his mind. If anything he became more determined. He wanted a divorce, and nothing Betty, Archie or even FP could say would change his mind. 

It had been a long, a torturous 2 months for Betty. The crying eventually stopped. Veronica refused to let Betty find a crappy apartment in town. Saying she could stay at her and Archie’s home for as long as Betty wanted. Betty got her own lawyer. 

She barely saw Jughead. Only seeing him when they bumped into each other at Pop’s, or when he came round to see Archie. The lawyers did all the talking. Betty wasn’t sure if that was a bad or good thing. Her heart still ached when she saw him. 

After a month of being back, Betty started to work again. She called her old boss, and was able to get something similar to her old job. Starting straight away. Betty liked focusing her mind on something else, and not on Jughead and how she could win him back. She finally settled on the face that he didn’t want her anymore, and as much as it stung. She accepted it, she had better, and more important things to worry about. 

 

 

The day arrived. Jughead and Betty sat in a office at a big table. Each lawyer going over the papers. Betty was zoned out, looking down. Cause if she looked to Jughead she would burst into tears. 

“So everything is settled. Forsythe will keep the town house, and will finish the mortgage repayments, and will make payments to Betty to buy her half.” The lawyer said. “Luckily there are no children, that could get messy.” He said. Jughead and Betty shooting him an angry look. The lawyer realising what he had said. “I’m so sorry.” He said.

“Can we just get this over with?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, it’s all labeled where to sign Mr Jones.” The lawyer replied handing Jughead the papers by sliding them across the table. 

Betty watched as Jughead signed the papers. Wishing more than anything he would just rip them up. But he didn’t. “And you Mrs Jones.” The lawyer said sliding the papers to Betty. Betty looking at her lawyer who nodded his head. 

She caught Jughead’s eyes. His blue eyes were glassy as he looked at her. “Are you sure about this?” She asked him. 

Jughead didn’t reply, just staring Betty down. “Okay then.” Betty replied pulling back the papers, signing every page. 

She breathed in deeply before she signed the last page. Sliding the papers back to Jughead. “Is that it?” She asked looking from Jughead to both lawyers. 

“Yes.” His lawyer said and Betty took it as anytime better than any to leave. 

She stood to her feet, giving Jughead one last look before she walked out the door. 

The tears in Jughead’s eyes began to fall as he watched her leave, she didn’t even looking back. This is what he wanted, but he hated himself for it. 

 

 

Betty was sitting on the couch, when Veronica bursted though the door. “How was it B?” She asked sitting beside her.

“Okay.” She lied. 

“Oh Betty.” She said giving her a quick hug before she pulled back.

“I know it’s been tough, but we should celebrate.” Veronica said sounding excited.

“Celebrate one of the worst days of my life.” Betty said angrily.

“I read this article in Marie Claire about how to help a friend through a divorce. And it said to throw them a divorce party. So that’s what we’re doing.” Veronica said.

“A divorce party? Seriously.?” Betty asked cocking her head.

“Yes. I’ve already called Kevin and he’s on his way. Cheryl and Toni are coming too. Your sister couldn’t come because of the twins, but we can still have a good night without her.” Veronica explained. “I downloaded Tinder, we can find you a new guy.”

“Veronica, no.” Betty said firmly.

“I know you’re not over Jug. But it can be fun. Just find a one night stand. Maybe we could even go to the cocktail bar, find some men to dance with. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Veronica said smiling.

“No, I’m not doing that.” Betty said.

“Betty, come on. You need to relax. Forget all about Jughead and the past 5 months.” Veronica said.

“I don’t want to do any of that, getting drunk and hooking up with guys.” Betty said getting angrier.

Veronica’s smiled faded. “And why the hell not?” Veronica asked.

“Because I’m pregnant.” Betty replied.

“Pregnant?” Veronica asked as a big smile fell across betty’s face. It was possibly the worst timing ever, but Betty didn’t care. She was pregnant again, she was going to be a Mom again, and she will do anything possible to make sure this one is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was on the tube on my daily commute home, and I couldn't stop thinking about this chapter. So I opened pages on my phone, and started typing away. So much so I missed my stop. Oops.  
> The update schedule will not follow a pattern. I will try and update at least every 2 days, but sometimes I might update 2 days in a row like now. I will try and post again either tomorrow, or wednesday. Depends if I hit another writing inspiration on the london tube. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please follow my tumblr if you haven't already. lizzybuggywrites I upload gifs, chapter photos and sneak peeks on there. And thanks to everyone that writes comments. I appreciate it. I really wanna know if anyone guessed the ending. I have also updated the tags and will do so as the story progresses. 
> 
> Please remember things will get worse before they get better. I promise you, this chapter is the worst of it. It only gets happier from here.


	3. You need to tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jug, you okay?” Archie asked walking towards him, turning on the light.
> 
> “I’m fantastic.” Jughead said sarcastically. 
> 
> “Let me get you some water.” Archie said noticing his drunkin eyes.
> 
> “No, I don’t want water.” Jughead replied angrily. 
> 
> “Jug, come on. What are you doing?” Archie asked.
> 
> “I’m celebrating Archie.” Jughead replied. 
> 
> “Celebrating?” Archie asked.
> 
> “My divorce.” He said with a big fake smile. “I’m all alone, again.” Jughead said a single tear falling down his face, wiping it away before he drank the rest of the beer in his current bottle, dropping it to the floor to reach for another one. “The way it should be.”

“Wait, wait.” Veronica said, shock still covering her face. “You’re pregnant, how? When?” 

“Just over 2 months.” Betty replied.

“2 months? So what before you came back? You slept with someone when you were gone? Is that why Jughead is so pissed?” Veronica asked.

“No, no. Of course not. I would never.” Betty replied angrily.

Veronica still giving her a look of confusion. “Jughead?” She asked, Betty nodding her head. “What? When did this happen?”

“The night I came back, he yelled at me, and he let me sleep on the couch.” Betty explained. “Then I went into her room, and we’ll, you know what happened next.” 

“Did you do this on purpose?” Veronica asked.

“No, god no. I just wanted to be with him, it happened so fast, and he was angry. We were stupid, we should of used protection, but we didn’t.” Betty replied. “I didn’t think about it.” 

“Oh god.” Veronica replied still getting over the shock. 

“When I found out I was pregnant about 3 weeks ago, I freaked out. I couldn’t do it again, go through the pain again. But the more I thought about it, the happier I got.” She explained.

“It’s nice to see you like this Betty.” Veronica said with a smile.

“Like what?” Betty asked cocking her head.

“Happy, and smiling.” Veronica replied. “It’s been a messy few months.”

“I know I shouldn’t be this happy, but I am. I can’t believe it.” Betty smiled, looking down to her stomach where she rested her hand.

“Jughead doesn’t know does he.” Veronica asked.

“No.” 

“Why haven’t you told him?” Veronica asked, Betty refusing to met her eyes. “There is no way we would go through with the divorce if he knew.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell him. He would want to stay married if he knew the truth, I don’t want to stay married to someone because we had a baby. I want him to want me.” 

“You have to tell him.” Veronica said.

“I will. Just not yet.” Betty replied.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Veronica asked. 

“I want to wait till I get to the second trimester. Till I was safe. I don’t want to go through him knowing if something was to happen.” Betty replied. “I can’t put him through that, not again.”

“Oh Betty, what are you going to do?” Veronica asked.

“I don’t know. I can raise it alone if I have to. I don’t care what Jughead says or does. This is my baby.”

“He’s going to be so happy. You know how much he wanted to be a father.” Veronica said.

“The old Jughead wanted a baby with me, I don’t think this new Jughead is going to be too happy.”

 

 

_“I can’t believe Veronica let us come here.” Jughead said looking around at the amazing lake cottage Veronica let them use for their 1 year anniversary._

_“I know, it amazing.” Betty replied._

_They both dropped their bags to the floor, Betty rushing towards the door, opening it and walking out to the balcony, looking over at the pool and hot tub when Jughead came over wrapping his arms around her, diving his head into her neck._

_Betty leant into him, running her fingers over his, lacing their fingers together. “I can’t wait till it’s dark, and we can get into that hot tub.” Betty said leaning her head back so Jughead could kiss her neck deeper._

_“We don’t have to wait till dark.” Jughead replied lifting his lips off her neck._

_Betty turned around to face him, running hands up to his shoulders, around his neck. “Well, I don’t want anyone to see.” Betty said with a giggle looking up at Jughead._

_“God I love you.” He said with a smile. Betty smiled back at him before Jughead dipped his head, moving his lips to her. Betty pulling back slightly to rest her head to his. “I love you too Jug.”_

_A few hours later Betty got her wish, she was walking out to the hot tub, a wine bottle in her hand. Smiling when Jughead looked up at her, and the small light pink bikini that she was wearing._

_“Hello.” He said sitting in the warm water._

_Betty just smiled, placing the wine bottle on the edge before she dipped her toes in the water, and submerged herself. She moved straight towards Jughead, draping her legs over his. Jughead wrapping his arm around her waist. “This is perfect.” He smiled placing a quick kiss to her lips._

_“This has been the best year Jughead, I can’t believe I got to marry my best friend.” Betty said smiling at Jughead._

_“How did we get so lucky?” He asked._

_“I dunno Jug. I just know I’m the lucky one, cause I have you.” Betty smiled back to him before she reached for the bottle of wine, Jughead holding out some glasses for her to fill._

_Jughead watched Betty, a smile never leaving his lips. He couldn’t believe he was here. Loner Jughead Jones, from the wrong side of the tracks got everything he ever wanted. He had a beautiful, sexy wife, his career was going well, and they had just bought their first house together only a few months earlier. He couldn’t believe it, there was just one thing he wanted, and he was too scared to say it out loud incase it scared Betty. But he thought to himself, now is a better time than any._

_Betty and Jughead held their full wine glasses, both staring at each other. “Cheers Juggie, to many more amazing years.” She said before Jughead proceeded to clink his glass with hers, both taking a sip._

_He took Betty’s glass from her hand, Betty furrowing her brow. “I was drinking that.” She protested._

_“I want to talk to you about something.” He said._

_Betty moved her legs off his lap, sitting beside him. “Okay.” She said sounding a little scared._

_“I love you Betty.” He said._

_“Jug..” She interrupted him._

_“Please, just let me finish?” He asked her. Betty nodded her head._

_“I love you, and I love everything that has happened. I never thought in a million years that I would have all of this at 25. But I do, and it’s all because of you.” He said._

_Betty could see his face turning serious, she moved her hand to his cheek. “I have been thinking about something for a while now. And if you’re not ready we can shelf it for another time. But I want us to have a baby, to start trying.”_

_Betty pulled back a little. A little bit shocked at what he was saying. “Jug.” She said._

_“If you’re not ready we can wait, I just look at the way you are with Polly’s twins, you are an amazing aunt, and I know you will be an amazing mother Betty.” He explained._

_“Jug.” She said again, this time her lips curving into a smile. “I’ve been thinking about it too Jug.”_

_Jughead smiled. “You have?” He asked._

_“Yes.” She said smiling from ear to ear. She moved closer to him, placing her legs on either side of him, straddling him before she placed a kiss to his lips. “You are going to be an amazing father Jug. Of course I want to have your babies.”_

_“Really?” He asked._

_“Of course.” She replied. “I want to start trying.”_

_Jughead smiled loudly before he pushed his lips to hers, Betty kissing him back, thrusting her tongue into her mouth, Jughead’s hands moving to the clasp of her bikini. Betty pulled back._

_“As much as I’d love to do that here, I have a strange feeling that maybe Veronica and Archie might of done that in this hot tub. And I’d rather not.” Betty said shuddering at the thought._

_“Okay, later though? Tonight?” He asked._

_Betty nodded her head. “It’s going to take a couple weeks before I’m off the pill, but we can always practice.” Betty replied pressing her lips to his for a soft kiss._

_“You really want to do this? You’re not just agreeing to please me?” He asked pulling back._

_Betty moved her hands either side of his face. “I want nothing more than to have your babies Jughead Jones. Nothing would make me happier.”_

 

 

Archie stood outside Jughead’s door, knocking loudly, but there was no answer. Archie pulled the spare key he has from his pocket, turning the lock and opening the door. “Jug?” Archie yelled as the house was in darkness. 

He walked a few feet when he saw him. Jughead sitting in the bay window, a beer in his hand, multiple empty beer bottles on the floor next to him, a half eaten pizza, sitting in darkness looking out the window. “Jug, you okay?” Archie asked walking towards him, turning on the light.

“I’m fantastic.” Jughead said sarcastically. 

“Let me get you some water.” Archie said noticing his drunkin eyes.

“No, I don’t want water.” Jughead replied angrily. 

“Jug, come on. What are you doing?” Archie asked.

“I’m celebrating Archie.” Jughead replied. 

“Celebrating?” Archie asked.

“My divorce.” He said with a big fake smile. “I’m all alone, again.” Jughead said a single tear falling down his face, wiping it away before he drank the rest of the beer in his current bottle, dropping it to the floor to reach for another one. “The way it should be.”

“Jug, you’re not alone. You have me, and your Dad. And Veronica too.” Archie said sitting beside him.

“You all shouldn’t be. You should just do what Betty did, and leave. It’s for your own good.” He replied.

Archie looked at Jughead. His eyes red with tears. He stunk of beer, and stale pizza. “Jug, you wanted this. You wanted a divorce.” Archie asked.

“I know.” Jughead replied, trying to push down the lump in his throat. “I just didn’t think she’d actually do it. She’s gone forever now.”

“She’s still here. You’re going to see her all the time. You were friends once, maybe you could be friends again.” Archie said with a smile.

Jughead shaking his head. “No, she doesn’t deserve to be friends with a loser like me. I was never good enough for her in the first place. Things are back to the way they were suppose to be. Her, being happy, and me being alone.” 

“Jug, come on.” Archie said as he reached for his arm, but Jughead pulled back, before he stood to walk away. 

Archie watched as he struggled to walk. Swaying from side to side, taking small steps until he walked into the kitchen. “I’m not leaving you Jug.” Archie yelled.

There was only the sound of cupboards being opened and slammed shut, Archie jumping to his feet when he heard something smash. 

Archie ran to the kitchen, seeing Jughead on the floor, broken glass all over the floor, and blood dripping from Jughead’s arm. “Jug.” He said kneeling down beside him. “What have you done?” He asked.

“I miss her Arch.” Jughead said finally letting himself go, tears running from his eyes, and blood falling to the ground.

“I know, I know.” Archie said. He reached to the counter, pulling at a towel to wrap it round his bleeding arm before he hugged him. 

“I still love her.” Jughead cried before he pulled back from Archie before he vomited. Archie pulling away just in time. 

“Oh Jug.” Archie said shaking his head, stepping over the vomit, he helped Jughead to stand. Throwing a arm over his shoulder. “Come on buddy.” Archie said walking him up the stairs. 

 

 

By the time Archie got home, Veronica was already sleeping. He tried to be quite, but Veronica jumped when she woke. “Archie, what? What time is it?” Veronica asked turning on the light. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Archie said with an apologetic look.

Veronica looked at Archie, wrinkling her nose at the smell. “Archie, what the hell. You stink.” She said. 

“Sorry, Jug. He…he kinda vomited on me, twice.” Archie replied. “He had a bad night.”

“Is he okay? It’s not like last time?” Veronica asked.

“No, he’s okay. He’s asleep, he’s going to have a mad hangover tomorrow.” Archie said removing his shirt. “I’m gonna have a shower okay.” 

“Okay.” Veronica replied as Archie walked towards the bathroom. “You’re a good guy Archie.”

“He’s my best friend Veronica. I would do anything for him.”

 

 

It had been a couple days. Veronica trying her best to convince Betty to tell Jughead about the baby, but Betty was still firm on her stance to not tell him. Jughead had woken with the worst hangover, and the cut to his arm a reminder to why he shouldn’t drink when he’s sad. He’s done it a few times over the past 5 months, and it never ended well. 

It was the middle of the weekend, and Archie was at home. Veronica was out with Kevin, and Betty stayed in her room most of the day. She couldn’t stand the evil stares Archie would send her way. They had barely spoken in months. He was on Jughead’s side, and anything she did was going against him. Also she was in the middle of very bad morning sickness that lasted for a few hours in the middle of the day. 

Archie watched as Betty moved from her bedroom to the bathroom throughout the day. Hearing her running backwards and forwards all day. Betty had thought she had gotten over the morning sickness, but she was wrong. She tried her best to hid it because Archie still didn’t know, and she knew once he knew, Jughead would soon find out. Archie soon put two and two together. At first he thought it wasn’t possible. That he was making it up, but he was right. And he felt angry. 

Archie walked to Betty’s room knocking loudly on her door. “Come in.” Betty replied covering the bucket she had next to her bed with a towel. Luckily she had been okay for the past hour. 

“Oh, it’s you.” Betty said looking at Archie. 

Archie didn’t dance around it, he asked her straight out. “Are you pregnant?”

“Did Veronica tell you?” She asked sighing. 

“No, I figured it out. You’ve been vomiting all day.” He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

“Shit.” Betty replied.

“It’s Jughead’s isn’t it? You’re having another baby?” He asked.

“Jughead is the father, but we’re not having a baby. I’m having a baby. Alone.” Betty replied.

“You need to tell him.” Archie raised his voice.

“I will, in time.” Betty replied.

“No, you need to tell him now. He’s the father.” Archie yelled.

“He is, but we’re divorced now Archie….”

“He deserves to know!” Archie interrupted her.

“I will tell him, in time.” Betty replied. 

“You have to tell him now, he’s been through enough. You’ve put him through enough.” Archie said.

“You don’t think I know that.” Betty yelled back. 

“No you don’t!” Archie yelled. “You weren’t here Betty. You didn’t see what you being gone did to him. What it’s still doing to him.”

“He wanted this Archie. He didn’t want to work on things.” She yelled back.

“He still loves you.” Archie said. “So much so I had to look after him the other night. I had to bathe him, and dress him. Make sure he didn’t swallow on his own vomit, help him into bed because he was a drunkin mess because he realised that you’re never coming back. That you are over. You broke him Betty. You did.” 

Archie started down Betty as tears fell from her eyes. “I know losing a child and what you went through was terrible, and I’m not saying it wasn’t. But he deserves to know. Because you know how much Jughead wanted a family. You knew how much he had to deal with as a kid, his mother leaving him, JB disappearing and never hearing from her again. His father blaming him for it all. It took him years to realise that he deserved to be loved. And now, he’s back there. Back to the boy that no one wanted. The boy that think he doesn’t deserve happiness.” Archie yelled, swelling the lump in his throat that made him want to cry for his broken friend. “And it’s all your fault. Fix it.”

Archie gave Betty one last stare of death before he exited her room, slamming the door behind him. Tears running down her face because he was right, it was her fault. She was weak, and didn’t think about his abandonment issues from the past. He deserved to be loved, he deserved happiness. It might be too late to fix some of it, but he deserved to know. 

 

 

A few hours passed. Betty brushed away her tears, and tried her best to put on a brave face as she walked out her bedroom door to face Archie again. He refused to met her eyes at first. “Archie.” She said softly, his eyes rising to meet hers.

“I’m sorry. For it all. You’re right. He deserves to know. He deserves to be apart of this, no matter how big or small.” Betty replied.

“I’m sorry. I said somethings I shouldn’t of.” Archie replied.

“No, it’s okay. I needed to hear it.” Betty said with a soft smile. “I wish I could go back, I would do everything differently.”

“It’s too late for that.” Archie replied.

“I know.” Betty said walking towards the door. “Do you know where he might be?”

“If he’s not a home, he’ll probably be at Pops.” Archie said with a smile.

“I guess I already knew that.” Betty said with a smile. 

Archie watching as she walked out the door. He wasn’t sure how Jughead was going to react, he just hopes that the news will help Jughead reach some kind of happiness. 

 

 

Jughead was at Pop’s a half eaten cheeseburger to his left, and a strawberry milkshake to his right. He liked to go to Pop’s to do his marking. He was starting to hate how quite his house was, he couldn’t handle it anymore. So he sat with his laptop, Pop happy to see him, he was his best customer after all.

“Jug.” Veronica yelled saying goodbye to Kevin and sliding into the booth across from him.

“Veronica, hello.” Jughead said closing his laptop lid. 

“How are you?” She asked. “Archie told me about the other night.” Veronica said, a softness to her eyes. 

“I’m okay.” He replied. “Tell Archie I’m sorry. I went a little crazy.”

“It’s okay. He didn’t mind.” Veronica said with a smile.

“I promise it won’t happen again. Or let it get as bad as last time.” He replied.

“Jug, it’s okay really. You’ve been through a lot lately.” Veronica said reaching her hand across to lightly graze his hand. 

Jughead looked at her cocking his head. “Are you okay?” He asked her.

“Of course, I’m fine.” Veronica said.

“It’s just, you seem weird.” He replied.

“Weird?” She asked.

“I liked how after everything that happened, you were the one person who treated me the same.” He explained. “Arch, and even my Dad treated me like a lost puppy. But you didn’t.”

Veronica looking back at him, confused. “But now you are. Is something wrong?” He asked.

Veronica looked to her hands. She didn’t mean to, but she was being overly friendly to him. She knew the truth about Betty and her pregnancy, and she couldn’t help it but worry about what would happen if Betty doesn’t tell him. “I’m …. I’m.” Veronica said when Ethel walked towards the table. 

“Jughead, we still on for tomorrow night?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure thing Ethel. Come by at about 6.” Jughead replied with a smile Veronica giving him the side eye. 

“Can’t wait Jug.” Ethel said resting her hand on his shoulder before she left. 

“Are you serious?” Veronica raised her voice.

“What?” Jughead asked.

“You and Ethel? You’re moving on already, the ink isn’t even dry Jughead.” She yelled at him.

Jughead shook his head. “What? No. I would never. I’m just helping her with her dissertation.” He explained.

“Oh, why is she asking you?” Veronica asked lowering her voice.

“I dunno, she just wants me to look over it.” He replied. “Why would it matter anyway Veronica? Betty and I are over.”

“Because you two still love each other, any idiot can see it.” Veronica said.

Jughead didn’t reply. “It’s only a matter of time Jug.” She said. “Have you seen her lately?”

Jughead shook his head. “No, I haven’t seen her since the divorce signing.”

“You should see her, talk to her. You have a lot to talk about.” Veronica said with a smile.

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head.

“Come on Jug, you need to talk to her. She has a lot going on.” She said.

“What does that mean?” He asked.

“What?” Veronica replied realising she may of said too much.

“What’s going on with Betty? Is she okay?” He asked.

“She’s ……ummm.” Veronica replied. 

“What Veronica?” Jughead asked, Veronica unable to think of a lie. Sweating as Jughead stared her down.

 

 

Outside of Pops, Betty stood. Taking a deep breath before she opened the door and saw Pop staring back at her. “Betty.” Pop said.

“Hi Pop, is Jug here?” She asked.

Pop pointed to the end of the diner. Betty smiled when she saw Veronica sitting with Jughead. She started to walk towards them, Jughead looking up when he saw her coming, standing to his feet, taking a few steps, a look of anger on his face. Betty looked towards Veronica, her face was red. “Jug.” Betty said before he interrupted her.

“You’re pregnant!” He shouted everyone in the diner looking towards them.

“Wha …. What?” Betty stumbled looking towards Veronica who just whispered a ‘I’m sorry’ to Betty. 

Betty looking back at Jughead, his hands crossed his chest, looking angry. “Shit.” Betty mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to my last chapter was really overwhelming. Thanks for everyone that is really liking this story. Keep up the comments, I'm eager to know if you're enjoying this or not.   
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will always love you, chapter 4 sneak peek
> 
> “Did you know? Before we signed the divorce papers?” He asked.
> 
> “Yes.” Betty replied.
> 
> “And what you didn’t fell like telling me?” He asked.
> 
> “It wouldn’t change anything.” Betty yelled back, tears in her eyes. “You didn’t want me. You think I’m going to stay married to you because of my baby.”
> 
> “Our baby.” Jughead replied. “Or even is it mine? You were gone for 3 months, who knows you didn’t fuck some guy before you came home.”
> 
> Betty quickly reacted. Raising her hand and slapping Jughead across the face. Everyone in the diner jumping in shock. “I would never do that.” She yelled. “The fact that you would think I would.” She said the tears in her eyes stopping her words.
> 
> Jughead pulled his hand up to his face to soothe the pain. “Guys, this isn’t the place.” Veronica butted in.

“You told him? Why did you tell him?” Betty angrily looked at Veronica, refusing to look at Jughead.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Veronica said but Betty couldn’t believe her friend had betrayed her like this.

“I expected this from Archie, but you.” Betty said.

“Archie know?” Jughead butted in.

“He figured it out.” Betty replied.

“So everyone knows but me.” He asked angrily looking around the busy diner walking towards Pop. “Hey Pop, did you know. Betty’s pregnant, but didn’t feel like telling me was a good idea.” 

“Jughead, stop.” Betty yelled pulling on his arm. 

“Did you know? Before we signed the divorce papers?” He asked.

“Yes.” Betty replied.

“And what you didn’t fell like telling me?” He asked.

“It wouldn’t change anything.” Betty yelled back, tears in her eyes. “You didn’t want me. You think I’m going to stay married to you because of my baby.”

“Our baby.” Jughead replied. “Or even is it mine? You were gone for 3 months, who knows you didn’t fuck some guy before you came home.”

Betty quickly reacted. Raising her hand and slapping Jughead across the face. Everyone in the diner jumping in shock. “I would never do that.” She yelled. “The fact that you would think I would.” She said the tears in her eyes stopping her words. 

Jughead pulled his hand up to his face to soothe the pain. “Guys, this isn’t the place.” Veronica butted in.

“I can’t believe you Veronica. You told him. After I told you not to.” Betty said looking at Veronica with anger and pain in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Veronica replied. 

Betty then heard her phone ringing, she pulled it from her back pocket. “I have to answer this, it’s work.” She said.

Jughead shaking his head. “Don’t you dare answer that!” He yelled. “We need to talk about this.” 

“We will Jughead, I promise. But not now. I have to answer this.” She replied turning her back on Jughead to answer her phone, stepping out of Pop’s to answer the call. 

Leaving Veronica and Jughead in Pop’s. “Archie knew?” He asked Veronica. 

“I didn’t tell him, I didn’t know he knew.” Veronica replied.

“Fuck this.” He said picking up his laptop and bag and exiting. “Jug, you can’t leave.” Veronica yelled. 

“Screw you, all of you!” He yelled running out the door. 

Betty could only watch as he ran past her, tears running down her face.

 

 

Betty busted open the door, rushing past Archie, Veronica quick on her heals. “Betty, please.” Veronica yelled before Betty slammed the door in her face. 

“Ronnie, what’s happening?” Archie asked jumping to his feet.

“I told Jughead she’s pregnant.” Veronica replied.

“You told him? I thought she was going to?” Archie asked.

“How did you know?” Veronica asked looking at Archie. 

“I figured it out.” Archie replied.

“Well Betty is angry with me, she won’t even look at me.” Veronica said.

“How did Jug take it?” Archie asked.

“Not well.” Veronica replied.

“Is he okay?” Archie asked.

“I dunno Arch.” Veronica yelled frantically. 

“Hey, hey, Calm down. It’s okay. It’s better he knows.” Archie said trying his best to calm Veronica down. 

“He was so angry Archie.” Veronica replied. “So is Betty. She’s never going to forgive me.”

Archie pulled Veronica into a hug, placing a kiss to the top of her head when Betty opened the door again, Veronica pulling back, her face falling when she saw Betty with a big bag.

“You’re not going?” Veronica asked.

“I am.” Betty replied.

“Betty, please. Don’t go. I’m sorry.” Veronica cried.

“You had no right to tell him Veronica. It was mine.” Betty yelled.

“You weren’t going to tell him, he needed to know.” Veronica yelled back.

“I was. I was going to tell him today. You’ve made things even worse.” Betty yelled.

“Please B, don’t go.” Veronica pleaded again. “I’m sorry.”

Betty just shook her head, stepping past Veronica and Archie, slamming the door behind herself. 

 

 

Betty sat in her car, outside Jughead’s house. She had been there for hours. Just staring at the door, wishing she had the courage to walk through the door. She moved her hand to her stomach. “It’s going to be different this time baby, I’m going to look after you. I’m not going to let happen what happened to Casey.”

 

_“You ready?” The doctor asked Betty. Betty nodding her head as she placed some jelly onto her stomach before running the sonogram over her big belly. “Getting close now, you two excited? Or nervous?” She asked._

_“A bit of both.” Betty replied looking up and Jughead who nodded his head._

_Both had big smiles on their faces. Betty linked her fingers with Jughead’s. “There’s your baby.” The doctor said._

_“Wow, she’s so big.” Jughead replied._

_Betty just looking up at Jughead, he was so happy, and so was she._

_“Umm.” The doctor said. “This looks a little strange.”_

_“Strange? Is something wrong?” Betty asked her smile falling._

_“I’m not sure.” She replied. “Let me just get someone to have a second look.” The doctor replied quickly exiting the room._

_“What’s wrong? Is she okay?” Betty asked Jughead._

_“I’m not sure.” Jughead replied, Betty squeezing his hand tighter until another doctor came in._

_“What is happening?” Jughead asked._

_“I’m not sure, lets have a look.” The second doctor said._

_Betty watched her face as she preformed the scan. A look of worry came over her face. “Can you tell us what is happening please?” Jughead demanded._

_The doctor slowly turned off the machine. “I’m sorry Mr and Mrs Jones, it’s not good news.”_

_Jughead and Betty’s face’s fell._

 

“I love you too much already to let anything bad happen to you.” Betty said, taking one last breath before she opened her car door and walked up the steps to knock on the door. She couldn’t ignore him anymore. 

 

Jughead opened the door, stepping to one side as Betty walked past him, into the house. He still looked angry, she knew he would be for a while longer. “Did you do it on purpose? Did you want anything baby so badly? To replace Casey” 

“No, I would never.” She replied. “All I was thinking about that night was being with my husband again. I needed you. I wasn’t thinking about protection until I thought I might be pregnant. And then it’s too late.”

“We shouldn’t of done it. We were being stupid. Now we’re in this situation because you weren’t taking the pill.” He replied.

“I stopped taking the pill the day you wanted to start trying for a baby. I wasn’t taking it when I was away, because unlike what you think, I wasn’t sleeping around.” She yelled back “This is not all my fault. You could of used a condom. Don’t blame this all on me!” Betty yelled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked raising his voice. “I feel like an idiot, everyone knew before me.”

“I’m sorry Jug. I really am. I wanted to tell you, I knew I should of told you.” She replied. “If I told you before we signed the papers, you would of not signed them. I know you Jughead. As much as you try and push the old Jughead away he is still there. You’re a good man.”

“Not anymore.” He replied.

“That’s not true Juggie.” She replied with a smile.

“It is, you don’t deserve someone like me ruining you or your babies life.” He replied. 

“Jug.” She said wanting to cry. 

“I’ll help you Betty, with money. But you wanted to do this alone before today, don’t let me knowing change your plan.” He said anger covering his face.

“Jug!” She said reaching for his hand. 

“Can you just go, please?” He asked a sadness in his voice.

“Fine Jughead, if that’s what you want.” Betty replied walking towards the door.

“You know Archie and Veronica said that you had changed. And that might be my fault, but it’s not completely. You’ve changed Jughead, you seem to have a cold heart. And if this is the Jughead that is the father of my baby, then I don’t want to know him or let him anywhere near me or my baby.” Betty said before she opened the door, slamming it behind her. 

 

 

Jughead sat alone, in his big house, never feeling as lonely as he did right now. He hated himself, for what he did, for what he said to Betty. He was angry that she didn’t tell him, but a little bit of him inside was happy. He got his second chance at being a father. He just wished it was different. He hated himself, reaching for the bottle of gin, pouring it down his throat. Hearing his phone buzz with a call from Archie. He flipped it over, he didn’t want to speak to anyone, let alone him. He knew about Betty, and he didn’t tell him. He felt alone.

Jughead drank more gin, getting a slight buzz when he heard the door open. “Jug?” He heard FP shout.

Jughead ignored him. FP looking around to find Jughead sitting at the kitchen table, with only a bottle of gin on the table. Jughead giving him a stare. “You heard?”He asked.

FP pulled out a chair. “News travels fast in this town remember.” FP smiled.

Jughead lifted the bottle to his mouth, taking a swig. “What did you say to Betty?” He asked.

“She didn’t want me to know for a reason, so I she can do it alone, it’s better without me involved. I won’t be able to screw the kid up.” He replied lifting the bottle to his lips when FP reached across, grabbing the bottle, and walking it to the sink to pout it down the drain, Jughead standing in protest. “What the fuck!” He shouted. 

FP walked back over to him. “I will not let you become me. Drinking away your problems.” He replied raising his voice. 

“Screw you!” Jughead replied standing when FP pushed him back down. 

“What are you doing son?” FP asked. “You push Betty away because she hurt you I get it, but not being there for her or this baby. This isn’t you.”

“This is me. The real me.” He replied.

“Cut the crap Jughead! You still love her. And I know deep down you are over the moon that you’re going to have a child. But for some stupid reason you think being an asshole is going to save yourself from getting hurt. New flash Jughead. It won’t. You’re just going to end up getting more hurt when you realise what you’re doing is wrong, and Betty will never forgive you. So stop being a stupid immature boy, and find Betty, and apologise for being an asshole.” FP said leaning in to Jughead.

Jughead looked back at his Dad, tears in his eyes. “She’s better off without me, she always was.”

“No she’s not Jughead. She needs you, now more than ever.” FP replied resting his hand to Jughead’s cheek. “You don’t think she’s scared, worried about what happened to Casey happening again. I understand she hurt you when she left, reminding you of your Mom and what was probably the worst time in your life. But she’s back now. And you’re having a baby together. I’m not saying it going to be easy Jug. It’s going to be hard. But stop blaming her, and thinking she’s better off without you, because she’s not. She’s lucky to have you. We all are, so stop drinking away the pain, and man the fuck up, before it’s too late.” 

Tears fell down Jughead’s cheeks, FP wrapping his arms around Jughead, holding him tight. Wishing more than anything that it wasn’t too late, and that Jughead wouldn’t turn out like him. 

 

 

 

Betty didn’t know where to go. She couldn’t see her mother, hearing her say I told you so. She didn’t want to impose on Kevin. So she pulled up to the only hotel in Riverdale. “It’s only for one night.” Betty said to herself when she looked at how expensive it was. 

She was in her room for about a hour when she heard a knock. Thinking it might be the food she ordered she opened the door, seeing Archie looking at her. “Archie, I’m not in the mood for a lecture okay.” She said.

“I won’t I promise.” He replied walking past her into the room.

“How did you know I was here?” Betty asked.

“I saw your car parked outside.” Archie replied sitting in the arm chair while Betty sat at the end of the bed.

“What did Jug say?” Archie asked.

“That I’m on my own.” Betty replied.

“What?” He asked.

“Yep, he said he’ll help with money, but he wants no part in this.” She replied the words stinging even a few hours later.

“That doesn’t sound like Jughead.” Archie replied.

“Well, you said it. Jughead has changed.” Betty replied pushing back her tears.

“I’m sorry.” Archie replied. “I’ll talk to him.”

Betty shook her head. “No, this is what he wants. So fine. I’ll raise my baby alone.” Betty said.

Betty and Archie sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither wanting to say anything. Archie biting the bullet first.

“Come back Betty. Veronica is really upset. She thought she was helping, she thought you weren’t going to tell him.” Archie replied.

Betty shaking her head. “She’s suppose to be my best friend Archie. Who knows how Jughead would of reacted if it was me who told him.”

“Its too late for that. She wants to help you, come back Betty. I promise I’ll be nicer too.” He said with a smile.

“I dunno.” She replied.

“Please Betty. You know I hate seeing her upset, she won’t be happy until you’re back at ours.” Archie replied.

“Maybe.” Betty said. “But it can’t be forever. I’ll need to start finding somewhere alone, before the baby arrives.”

“You've got a while Betty.” Archie said with a smile. 

“Thanks Archie. I know I’m not your favourite person.” She said.

“I shouldn’t be so harsh on you. I’m sorry. It’s not all your fault, I just want to protect Jug, but I can’t always be there. He needs to face up for his mistakes too.” Archie replied.

“Is he drinking?” Betty asked.

“He was. Not everyday, just when things get bad. It’s the only way he can numb the pain.” Archie replied.

“You need to make sure he stops.” Betty asked.

“I’m trying. I think FP might be getting around to him.” 

Betty looked at Archie, she could tell he was holding something back. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was something. Something big. 

“Arch?” Betty asked.

“You mentioned earlier, about Jug. When I was gone. He did something didn’t he?” She asked.

“He wouldn’t want me telling you.” Archie said.

“Please Archie.” Betty pleaded.

Archie didn’t want to replay the memory, but he felt like letting Betty know might help him somehow. “It was about a month after you were gone. He realised you weren’t coming back. I went to the house, I had to break down the door because it was locked. This is the reason I now have a key. He wasn’t answering his phone. And FP called me about some of Jug’s neighbours complaining about a noise from his flat. So I went there. I pushed open the door. There was glass everywhere. Your wedding frames smashed to pieces. The photos in the fireplace in pieces. At first I couldn’t find him. I looked everywhere. Stepping over bottle after bottle or empty liquor. Then I found him. Passed out, lying on the bathroom floor, lying in his own vomit, water spilling onto the floor. For some reason he tried to run a bath, and he blacked out.” Archie explained, his voice changing as he continued, Tears in Betty’s eyes. “I turned off the water, and sat him up. I tried to wake him, but he wasn’t opening his eyes. I thought he might of been dead.”

“Oh god!” Betty gasped.

“I could feel a pulse, but it was pretty faint, and very slow. I called an ambulance. I was able to get him awake before the ambulance came, he was so disoriented, he was breathing heavily, he could barely form words. The only words I could make out was hearing him say “let me die.” The ambulance rushed him to the hospital. It was the worst night of my life Betty. I thought I’d lost him. And if he would ever wake he might not be the same. The alcohol ruining his brain. He ended up getting alcohol poisoning. He had to get his stomach pumped. FP came, and Veronica too. But they couldn’t do anything but wait. After about 12 hours, he started to feel better. He was in the hospital for a couple days. He went home, and FP and I took shifts in making sure he was okay.”

“I cannot believe it.” Betty said shaking her head.

“It was the worst night of my life Betty. I really thought he was going to die.” Archie replied tears rolling. “I know I blamed you when you got back. I was so harsh because I could only picture that night in my head. I didn’t want him to do that again.”

“He hasn’t though? He’s okay now?” Betty asked.

“The night of your divorce he drunk again, but it didn’t get that bad.” Archie explained. “I got a message from FP saying he was drinking again today, but he seems pretty determined that he stopped him before it got too bad.”

“This is my fault, he could of died, because of me.” Betty said crying.

“Don’t blame yourself. It was his decision. That night he wanted to do that. I hate to admit it, but he wanted to die. He hated himself for what was happening. And there was nothing he could do to change it.” Archie explained.

“If I stayed, he wouldn’t of done it.” Betty said.

“Maybe.” Archie replied. “We’ll never know.”

 

 

A couple days passed. Betty made her way back to Veronica and Archie’s home. Veronica welcoming her back with open arms, and apologising left, right and centre. Betty forgave her, but she couldn’t help think if Jughead would of been so angry if she was the one to tell him. He might of even been happy about the news. She’ll never know. It was too late now. She just wished Jughead would change his mind. She wanted him to be apart of her life. Even if it was only to see the child that they would share. She knew it would be hard, to see him and not be able to kiss him, or touch him. But she didn’t care. She wanted him in her life. She really hoped more than anything he would reconsider. 

Jughead had always been a stubborn man. He hated saying he was wrong, and that other people were right. But in this case he was definitely in the wrong. When he found out Betty was pregnant, he was angry. Angry that she didn’t tell him. That they could still be married if she had let him know earlier. But it was too late. They were no longer together. And a baby is not a good enough reason to stay married. He still loved her, he always did. He felt lonely and abandoned when she left. He needed her more than he realised, because when she was gone he fell apart. Jughead sat alone in his house, staring at the full bottles of spirits lining the walls. He needed to be stong. To not let alcohol drown away the pain. He’d done it too often, and he needed to stop. Because he was happy. Ever since he was a young boy he wanted a family. To raise a child with someone he loved, giving them the love and attention they deserved. Not the upbringing he was unfortunate to have. 

It had been 2 days since he say Betty last, and lied to her. Said he didn’t want to be a part of their babies life. He wanted more than anything to be a father. So he swallowed his pride and stubbornness, and tried to remember the man he used to be. 

 

 

Betty sat alone on her bed in one of Veronica and Archie’s spare bedrooms. Her laptop on her lap, looking at apartments. She had spent the past 2 hours sitting on the bathroom floor as she vomited seeing her breakfast floating in the toilet bowl. She was feeling better now, but had a bucket next to her bed just incase. 

She looked up from her laptop screen when she heard a soft know. “It’s open.” She yelled back, the door opening slowly, seeing Jughead walking in. She softly closed her laptop, bringing her knees up, wrapping her arms around her knees. “Jug, what are you doing here?” She asked.

He walked over, seeing the bucket next to the floor before he sat at the foot of the bed. “How’s the morning sickness this time around? I remember with Casey, it was pretty bad.” He said with a softness to his face.

“It’s the same. Middle of the day, for a couple hours. Like clockwork.” She replied. 

“I brought you something.” Jughead replied pulling out a packet of plain crackers, handing them to Betty, who smiled at him. “I remember these were all you could keep down when you were around 9 or 20 weeks.” He said with a smile. “That’s how far along you are right?”

“Yeah, 9 weeks.” She said with a smile. “Thanks Jug.”

He just watched as she tore open the packet of crackers. Offering him one. “No I’m okay.” He replied.

“When does Jughead Jones ever turn down food?” She asked with a smile. 

“Okay, thanks.” He replied reaching for a cracker. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Only the sound of teeth crunching on crackers. 

Jughead moved his eyes to her hand. Seeing for the first time she she’d returned, her naked hands. Her wedding rings were gone. And it made his heart hurt a little. 

He took a deep breathe before he opened his mouth, to say what he came here to say. “So Betty. I need to apologise.” He said.

“It’s okay.” She replied.

“No, it’s not. I’ve been an asshole to you since you got back. And I’m sorry. Even after we had sex that night, I turned away from you. Basically using you.” He explained.

“I didn’t fell like you were using me. I know how much you went through when I was gone. I’m sorry.” She said with a smile. 

“What I said the other day. I lied. I don’t want to watch from the sidelines as you raise our baby. I want to be apart of it. It’s up to you how big or small. I just want to be there, for it all.” He said with a smile.

“Really?” Betty asked.

“Yes.” He replied. “I know it’s different now. And it’s going to be a lot harder. But I want to be here for you, and the baby.”

“I’d like that Jug.” She smiled back.

“Thank you.” He said with a smile before he stood, walking towards the door. 

Betty watched him, her heart warming a little at seeing a little bit of the old Jughead shining through. “Hey Jug?” She said as he opened the door.

“Yeah.” He said turning.

“Next week, I’ve got the first scan. I asked Veronica to come, but if you wanted to come too. You’re welcome to come along.” She said with a smile.

“Yes, of course I’d love to be there.” He replied smiling back to her.

“Good. It’s at 3 on Tuesday. I know you’ll be at school but..”

“I’ll be there.” He replied quickly. 

“Thanks, I guess I’ll see you Tuesday then.” 

“Yes, see you then Betty.” He replied with a nod. “And sorry again, for everything.”

Jughead slowly disappeared through the door, Betty’s smile fading as he left. “Bye Juggie.” She whispered to herself before she pulled the necklace chain she was wearing under she shirt, looking at the wedding and engagement rings than hung there, holding them tight between her hand.

 

 

When Jughead arrived home he went straight up to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair for a minute before he looked towards the bedside table. He pulled open the top draw, flipping over a small photo. A small smile falling to his lips as his eyes looked at the happy couple on their wedding day. He smiled, running his finger lightly over Betty’s face. Seeing the look they both had in their eyes, a look of love and undying dedication. He placed the photo frame on the table, reaching his hand back into the drawer, pulling out his wedding ring. He ran in through his finger and thumb before he placed it beside the photo, smiling before let his head fall to the pillow, turning his head to look at the photo, before closing his eyes. The smile still on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments. Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	5. Just 2 people, who used to be married. Having a baby together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure about this B? It won’t be weird? Him being there?” Veronica asked as they sat in the car outside the hospital. 
> 
> “No, it won’t be weird.” Betty replied. “I want him there. He wants to be apart of everything, as he should.” Betty replied. “We’re just 2 people who used to be married, now were not, we just happen to be having a baby’s together.”
> 
> “Not weird at all?” Veronica laughed. “Do you still want me to come in?” Veronica asked. 
> 
> “Yes, please.” Betty smiled.

It had been less than a week since Betty and jughead had seen each other. Both excited for the baby scan. Betty may be more excited. She was looking forward to seeing the baby, to make sure everything was okay. But she was looking forward to seeing Jughead again. After their conversation of him apologising, she started to believe there was some hope. Maybe not a chance of them getting back together, that may be well gone. But she she was looking forward to seeing him. Because before they got married, or even kissed. They were best friends. And Betty wanted more than anything to get back there with Jughead. She missed him. She missed talking to him, smiling at him. And the way he always made her feel better. 

“Are you sure about this B? It won’t be weird? Him being there?” Veronica asked as they sat in the car outside the hospital. 

“No, it won’t be weird.” Betty replied. “I want him there. He wants to be apart of everything, as he should.” Betty replied. “We’re just 2 people who used to be married, now were not, we just happen to be having a baby’s together.”

“Not weird at all?” Veronica laughed. “Do you still want me to come in?” Veronica asked. 

“Yes, please.” Betty smiled. 

“Okay, I’m excited. I’ve never seen a sonogram before. It’ll be fun.” Veronica smiled. “You’re okay with getting a Uber home? It’s date night, and I’m meeting Archie after.”

“Yes V, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” Betty replied before she reached for the door handle, stepping out of the car. 

They stepped inside the hospital doors and Jughead was already there. “You’re here?” Betty asked with a smile. 

“You didn’t change your mind? You still want me to be here?” He asked, looking scared. 

“Yes, of course I want you here.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Good.” He smiled back. “How’s the sickness Betts?” He asked, using her nickname she hadn’t heard him use in a while. 

“It’s good, the past few days have been really easy. I think I’m getting over the hump.” 

“That’s good.” She replied. “I bet Veronica is happy with her bathroom not sleeping of vomit.” He laughed looking at Veronica.

“Tell me about it. I love you B, but the smell was horrible.” Veronica laughed with Jughead. 

Betty’s eyes watching as Jughead laughed. She hadn’t seen him like that in a while, it warmed her heart. 

 

 

They all filed into the hospital room. Veronica looking around at the photos of the cute babies on the walls.

“Getting clucky Veronica?” Jughead asked

“No, it’s going to be a while till I have a baby. Archie and I still have too much to do.” Veronica replied. “Don’t take it the wrong way, but a baby kinda kills the sexiness.” Veronica jokes. 

Jughead giving Betty a quick glance before he quickly moved his eyes away. Happy that the doctor came through the door. 

“Betty, it’s good to see you again.” She said with a smile.

“It was a bit unexpected, to get pregnant this quickly.” Betty said giving Jughead a quick glance. 

“Let’s just have a look.” She said sitting on a chair, Betty pulling up her shirt to revel her stomach. The doctor squeezing on some jelly, Betty jumping at the coldness.

“There it is.” The doctor said Betty and Jughead looking at the screen.

“Wow.” Jughead said a smile covering his face. Betty looking from Jughead to the screen, his smile warming her heart. 

“Everything is okay?” Betty asked.

“Yes, everything looks to be good. This here, is the heartbeat.” The doctor said pointing to a small grow on the screen.

“Is that it? You can hardly see anything.” Veronica said squinting her eyes to look at the screen, both Betty and Jughead laughing. 

“The foetus is only 9 weeks. About the size of a cherry.” The doctor said with a smile to Veronica. 

“When can we find out if it’s a boy or girl? I need to go shopping ASAP.” Veronica replied.

“A little while longer, we can usually tell at 18 weeks.” The doctor replied.

Betty looked up at Jughead. “I don’t want to know this time.” She said. Jughead moved his eyes to hers. “You okay with that Jug?”

“Sure. I don’t mind waiting. It’ll be a nice surprise.” Jughead replied smiling down to Betty. “Sorry Veronica.”

“You guys are no fun.” Veronica pouted her lips.

“I’ll get a print out of the scan for you if you’d like.” The doctor said.

“Can we get 2 please?” He asked.

The doctor nodding her head. “Sure."

 

 

All three walked out of the hospital. Betty and Jughead, with their copies of the sonogram. Jughead holding it tight. Betty looking down to his hand, seeing he had more than one copy. 

“So I’ll see you at home Betty?” Veronica asked. 

“Yes, I’ll make myself scarce, I’ll see you in the morning.” Betty replied with a smile as Veronica walked away, jumping into her car. 

“What’s this?” Jughead asked.

“Oh, it’s date night for Veronica and Archie. So I’m going to get a bus or something back.” Betty replied. 

“You don’t have to get the bus. I can take you back, if you want.” He replied.

“It’s okay Jug. You don’t have to.” She replied stepping back.

“No, I want to.” Jughead replied. 

“You sure?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Jughead replied stepping towards the car park, Betty following him to his car. 

Jughead opened the car door, Betty sliding into the passenger seat. “I have to quickly pop by the school. You okay with that?”

Betty nodded her head. “I don’t mind.” She said with a soft smile, her eyes moving down to his hands as he started the car.

 

 

Betty and Jughead walked together down the quite halls of Riverdale High. Jughead leading them into his classroom. Betty looking around the walls as Jughead walked behind his desk, picking up some folders, placing them in his bag. 

“Do you mind if I go have a little look at the blue and gold?” Betty asked with a smile. 

“Yep, go. It’s still in the same place. I’ll only be a couple minutes.” He replied, Betty nodding at him before she walked out of the room, Jughead’s eyes following her. 

 

 

Betty ran her hands over the lockers that lined the walls. Her feet taking her back to the room that was her hideaway, her sanctuary. The place where her and Jughead started to get closer. The memory of asking him to join the Blue and Gold running through her mind. Wondering what would of happened if she never asked him. If he never kissed her in her bedroom that day. They were always friends, but the Blue and Gold brought them closer together. 

She opened the door, the smell hitting her instantly. Memories flooding back to her like a wave. She walked over to the desks. They were the same. There were new computers, and the room was laid out a little different, but it was still the same. Copies of the most recent issue on the desk, Betty holding them up to have a quick glance before she placed them back on the desk and walked around more. 

Her eyes drifted to the red couch, she remembers many times being cuddled up there with Jughead. Her head on his lap, a book in his hands. She ran her hands along the back before she sat down, sinking into the cushions. 

_  
It was graduation day. Betty dressed in her blue cap and gown. Her hands in her hair, hunched over as tears ran down her face. She was scared. Scared of what would happen next. Jughead was leaving. He was going to New York, already accepted into an amazing teaching college. While she was staying here, in Riverdale. Her parents both offering her a position at The Register. Her Mom demanded that she say in Riverdale. Not venture off to College like her friends and boyfriend. Alice Cooper couldn’t be happier. Seeing the end of Jughead Jones made her smile from ear to ear. Getting her daughter back to her side after years of disapproval of her youngest daughters boyfriend. She couldn’t say no. She couldn’t afford college. Not alone. She cried the day Jughead got accepted into teaching college. Her heart breaking that it meant the end of them. She didn’t want to face it. Veronica was leaving too. Along with Archie and Kevin, heading to New York also. Everyone was leaving, to better things but her. She couldn’t let Jughead see her life this. She faked a smile when he told her the news. Saying “congratulations” and biting her tongue. She was happy for him, she was over the moon that he was getting what he deserved. He was smart, and he worked hard. He deserved everything. She was just going to miss him. He was her first love, she always wished he would be her last._

_Betty watched ad the tears left tear drops on her gown, not able to wipe them away quick enough. She jumped when she heard the door of the Blue and Gold open, turning her face away, trying to wipe away the tears. Jughead looked at her, seeing her red eyes, falling to the seat next to her. “What’s wrong?” He asked looking at her face._

_“Nothing.” She lied trying to hide her face._

_“Betts.” He whispered moving his hands to her face. Framing her face before his thumbs wiped away her tears. “Talk to me.”_

_“I’m going to miss you Jughead. You have no idea.” She cried, moving her head away from his hands. “I just hope you’ll remember me. Please promise you’ll never forget me.”_

_“What? I would never forget you.” He replied._

_“You will. You’ll meet some beautiful woman in New York who will be a million times prettier than me. She’ll change your life, and you’ll forget all about your first love back in Riverdale.” She cried, more tears falling._

_“What are you doing Betty? I would never.” He replied trying to look at her, but Betty kept hiding her face._

_“We should just do it now Jug. Why wait for the summer to end. I won’t be able to enjoy it knowing that we have to end it at the end.” She cried._

_‘What? End it? Why do we have to end it?” He asked confused._

_“Because you’re going to New York. And I’m here.” She replied._

_“So what.” He replied firmly. “I love you too much Betty.”_

_“Long distance doesn’t work Jug. Not seeing you will kill me, it’ll kill us.” She cried._

_Jughead moved his hands back to her face. Forcing her eyes to focus on him. “Then come with me.” He suggested._

_“I can’t.” She replied._

_“Why can’t you? Screw your parents job offer. Come with me. You still have that scholarship from NYU.” He said._

_“It’s not a full scholarship Jug. I can’t afford it.” She replied._

_“We’ll make it work Betty.” He replied._

_“Jug, I can’t.” She cried._

_“Do you want to go to NYU?” He asked._

_“You know I do.”_

_“Then go. You are an amazing writer Betty. You deserve more than some small town paper run by your controlling parents. Come with me. It will be hard, and we will have to budget like crazy. But I don’t care. As long as we are together and are happy.” He said with a smile._

_“You think we can?” She asked a small curve to her lips._

_“We can try. I don’t want to let you go Betty.” He smiled. “Come with me, we can get a small crappy apartment out of the city. But I don’t care, because you’ll be there.”_

_“You really want that?” She asked._

_“I want you.” He said with a smile wiping away the remaining tears on her face before he pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back slightly to rest his head to hers. “Come with me, please.”_

_Betty looked into his eyes. She loved him more than she’d ever loved anyone before. She couldn’t imagine life without him. He was her first love, and she was determined to make him her last. “Okay Juggie. Lets do this together.”  
_

 

Betty quickly wiped away the tears that were sitting in her eyes as she thought about all the memories she had with Jughead in here. The many conversations, the touches, the handholds, the kisses, and the one time they locked the door and made love on the desk. 

She pulled herself off the couch, walking to the back wall. Her eyes falling to a photo of her and Jughead. It was from senior year. Just her and Jughead with their final issue in front of them. Jughead’s arm was wrapped tightly around her torso, her hand planted on his chest. Both looking at the camera, but she remembered that day. And she remembered how she hated moving her eyes away from him. She pulled the photo from the wall, running her fingers of the 18 year olds when she heard a knock at the door, Jughead walking in. 

“It still looks the same right?” He asked Betty turning her head as he walked closer.

“Yeah, it’s strange. I fell like I did when this was taken.” She said showing him the photo. 

“I remember that day. It was a good day.” He said with a smile. 

“Some of the best days of my life was in this room with you.” She smiled. “I sometimes wish we could go back.”

“Back to the silly teenagers we were?” He laughed.

“We weren’t silly. We were young.” She replied.

“Young and stupid.” He replied stepping away from her heading back to the door. Betty’s heart breaking at the way he talked. 

“Wow, okay then.” She whispered.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound harsh.” He said noticing her offence. 

“No I get it Jug. We were young and stupid. I bet you regret a lot of things that happened in this room huh?” She asked him pushing past him before he could reply. Jughead watching as she slid the photo into her pocket before she walked out the door, Jughead feeling like a asshole again. 

 

 

They sat in the car in silence. Only the sound of the engine to keep their ears warm. They arrived at Veronica and Archie’s house. Betty moving her hand to the door when Jughead moved his hand to her arm. “I’m sorry for what I said before.” He said.

“I understand it Jug. I don’t think we were stupid. Days in that room, with you. Working on that paper. Sometimes I wish we could go back. But we can’t. It’s too late. Something you can’t fix.” She replied looking into his eyes for a few seconds before she looked away, stepping out of the car. 

Jughead watched as she slammed the car door shut. Stepping onto the footpath, opening the gate. He felt something inside his stomach. He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt like old times. Being with her. And it scared him. He clamped his eyes shut tight before he opened his car door and stepped out. 

“Hey Betts!” He yelled, Betty turning around to face him, taking a few steps back.

“I dunno if you want to or not. But tomorrow, after work. I was going to go to Casey’s grave.” He explained. “I thought….. maybe you might wanna come with me.”

“You’re going to her grave?” Betty asked a lump in her throat.

“Yeah, I have only been once. But I thought it was about time I went.” He explained. “I know it’s painful, so I understand if you don’t want to come.”

“I don’t think I can. The day we buried her was ….. it” She stumbled unable to reply. Jughead noticing straight away.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to come. I thought I’d just see if you wanted to join.” He replied a little hurt by the rejection, but he understood. 

“I’m sorry.” She replied.

“It’s okay, really Betty.” He said with a smile. “I’m going to go after work, around 5, if you changed your mind.” He said softly before he crouched down to get back into his car. Betty turning around to walk into the house. Wishing she was strong enough to go. But she knew she wasn’t. 

 

 

Jughead pulled up to the graveyard. He wished he had been here more often. The memory of the day they buried Casey deep in his mind. The dark, grey weather. Betty sobbing in his arms. His friends and family not knowing what to say to him. He had been here once since. It was when Betty was gone. She had been gone just over 2 months. He didn’t know what to bring. So we went to the toy shop. Buying a soft bear to place at her grave. Wishing more than anything that she would come back, but knowing nothing could bring her back. 

He stepped out of his car. A bouquet of white lilies in his hands. He walked slowly up to the small gravestone, the small plaque looking up at him as he crouched to his knees, placing the flowers down to the ground. “Hiya Casey.” He whispered a small tear falling down his cheek when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Betty looking down at him. He shuffled to the side as Betty fell to her knees next to him. “You came?” He whispered.

“I didn’t know what to bring.” She said holding up a big bouquet of bright coloured flowers, and a small stuffed animal. She placed it beside Jughead’s lilies. Both siting in silence for a couple minutes. “What do you do, when you come here?” She asked.

“I just talk.” He replied.

“Talk about what?” She asked.

“Anything.” He replied back.

“I can go if you want.” Jughead said starting to stand when Betty stopped him. “No, stay.” She replied. Jughead sat back down on his heels, waiting for Betty to talk. 

“Hi baby.” Betty said, tears starting to roll down her face. She took a deep breath, Jughead hearing the sadness in her voice he grabbed her hand, linking his fingers with hers, giving her hand a squeeze. Betty moved her eyes to their hands. Giving her the courage to speak. “I’m so sorry Casey. I failed you. It was my job as your mother to protect you. And I didn’t. I am so sorry.” Betty cried. Jughead rubbed his thumb up and down her hand. “You’re going to be a big sister Casey. I hope this time I can do a better job than I did with you. I hope you forgive me. I’m so sorry. I love you, and I miss you.” Betty cried moving her hand back from Jughead’s, to cover her face, hiding her tears. She cried, and stood. Feeling like she was about to fall over. 

Jughead stood with her. Watching as she cried. Tears rolling down his face too. Betty blamed herself for Casey’s death. Saying it was her fault. Jughead tried many times after her death to convince her otherwise, but Betty wouldn’t listen. “I’m so sorry Casey. I’m so sorry Juggie.” She said looking at the ground. Jughead watched her a few seconds longer until he couldn’t help it anymore, he pulled her into his arms. “It’s not your fault Betty.” He said wrapped his arms around her. Betty froze at first. Not knowing how to react to his touch. But after a few seconds she let herself give in. "Do you believe me?" He asked Wrapping her arms around him, her hands digging into his back. “I’m so sorry Juggie.” She said nodding her head.

Jughead squeezed her tighter, whispering. “It’s not your fault.” He said. 

“I will do a better job this time, I promise.” She replied, her face falling to his chest. 

They stayed there sandwiched together for a few minutes. Both of them loving the feel of each other, wrapped together. Neither wanting to let go. But both knowing they would have to. 

Jughead pulled away first. Moving his hands from her waist to wiping the tears that rested on her cheeks. Betty looked into his eyes as he wiped her face dry. Betty moved her eyes to his shirt, seeing it wet from her tears. “I’m sorry, I cried on your shirt.” She replied moving her hand to his chest. Jughead looked down, taking a step back. “It’s okay.” He replied.

They both stood there for a couple minutes, both looking back at the gave before Jughead spoke. “I was heading to Pop’s for a early dinner. If you want to come.” He asked with a smile.

“I’d love to.” She smiled back wiping her face again before she followed him. 

 

 

When they arrived at Pop’s, they headed to what was their regular booth. Jughead taking a seat. “I’m just going to freshen up a little.” She said realising she probably looked crazy with her tear stained face. 

Jughead nodded his head as she walked to the bathroom. He looked at his phone for a few seconds before someone said his name. “Jughead.” Ethel said walking to the table.

“Ethel, hi.” Jughead replied.

“How are you?” She asked.

“I’m okay.” He replied. 

Ethel took a seat across from him. “You look better Jug.” She said with a smile. 

“I dunno about that.” He replied.

“You do, really.” She smiled back. 

“Did you want something?” He asked.

“I want to thank you. For finally looking at my dissertation. I think it went really well. I think it’s all down to you.” She said.

“I didn’t do much Ethel. It was all you.” Jughead replied with a friendly smile. 

Jughead looked away seeing Betty walking back, he didn’t see Ethel reaching for his hand. “Jug, you’re so sweet.” She said with a smile. Betty stopped behind her when she saw his hands. 

Jughead tried to pull back, but Ethel had a strong grip. “I know you’ve been through a lot, but I was thinking. We could do something. I dunno, a movie or just dinner.” Ethel said with a flirty smile. He pulled back his hand stronger. 

“I don’t think so Ethel.” He replied moving his eyes up to Betty. 

Betty clearing her throat. “Ahhumm!” She said. 

Ethel turned around. “Oh Betty, hi.” Ethel said. “Am I in your seat?” She asked, Betty just nodded. 

Ethel stood up, Betty taking her seat across from Jughead. “Well let me know Jug, it would be fun.” She said lightly grazing his shoulder before she left. Betty giving her a stare of death as she walked away. 

Jughead cleared his throat before he pulled out the menu that he already knew off by heart. “So what are you going to get Betty?” He asked.

Betty just stared at him. Anger and jealously running through her veins. She had no right to feel like this. They were no longer together. But the idea of Jughead with someone else, made her blood want to boil. 

“Is there….. is there something going on between you two?” Betty asked, not wanting to say the words out loud but she needed to know.

“What? no. Of course not.” He replied.

“It doesn’t matter if there is, I was just curious.” Betty replied trying to brush it off, but her heart was twisting inside. 

Jughead shook his head. “I’m being honest. No. Nothing.” He replied. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds. “To be honest. I would never. Not anytime soon anyway.” He said looking back to her. “Even though a lot has happened, and has been said. I will always love you Betty. The idea of anyone else isn’t even on my mind.” He said with a straight face. Betty wanting more than anything to reach across the table and press a kiss to his lips, but she didn’t. 

“It’s so good to see you two again.” Pop said interrupting their eye contact. 

Jughead looked up to Pops. “What will be be Jug?” He asked. 

“Just the usual Pop.” Jughead said with a smile. “But make it a chocolate milkshake today.”

“Sure thing Jughead.” Pop replied. “And you Betty?” Pop asked looking at Betty with a smile.

“I’ll take a hamburger Pop.” She said with a smile. “No milkshake, I can’t eat one tight now.” She replied.

“I know. Congratulations Betty.” Pop replied. “I’m so glad you two are working things out. You two are my best customers. Your wedding was still the most fun I’ve had in years.”

Betty and Jughead said nothing, both looking at the table, avoiding any eye contact until Pop walked away. Neither wanting to bring up what they were taking about before Pop interrupted them. 

“How’s work Betty?” Jughead asked.

Betty was stumbled for a few seconds. Thing time to control her breathing. “Umm, it’s good. I’m back to writing. It’s good. To keep my mind busy again.” She said with a smile. 

“Good, you’re an amazing writer Betty. I’m glad you’re back doing what you love.” He replied with a smile. 

Betty looked across the table at Jughead. She was confused. A week ago he hated her, yelling at her. Now he was giving her smiles, and holding her hand. She tried not to get her hopes up. She was just happy the Jughead she knew and loved was here, she just hopes he was here to stay. She couldn’t fathom the idea of never seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites
> 
> Next chapter there is going to be a big time jump. So I hope you're ready and excited to read what happens next. Please comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm curious if you think Jughead has forgiven Betty to quickly?


	6. 6 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do I owe the pleasure of this time Veronica?” Jughead asked with a smirk.
> 
> “Who the fuck is that bitch?” She asked.
> 
> “Don’t be mean Veronica.” Jughead replied. 
> 
> “Oh I’m sorry. Who was the beautiful blond that you were smiling and flirting with.” She asked.
> 
> Jughead shook his head walking around Veronica to close the door. “She’s just a friend. There was no flirting.” Jughead replied.

_6 months later_

It had been 6 months. But it only took a couple weeks before the old Jughead came back. Little smiles and touches that made Betty want Jughead again. But it was too late? Wasn’t it? Betty was too scared to find out. She loved having Jughead back in her life, asking if she was okay. As much as it hurt. She needed to remember he didn't care about her. He cared about the baby she was carrying. The 8 month baby that she was trying her hardest to make sure nothing happened this time. Because she couldn’t go through it again. Neither could Jughead. 

Betty had been at her new apartment for a couple weeks. Finally moving out of the luxurious Lodge/Andrews home. Jughead and Archie did most of the moving. Jughead not letting Betty even lift a pillow during the move. The apartment was small. Only a 1 bedroom, but that would be good enough for a while. 

Jughead was more than happy to help Betty when she needed it. He liked being needed again, even if Betty tried to tell him she was okay and didn’t need help, he was happy to be there. There had been a few times where he had to remember what had happened before. Because he found himself smiling or looking too long at Betty. He had to push the feelings he was having down. He still had feelings for her, Betty was his first love. But too much had happened for him to act on anything. He felt a little guilty at times. A new teacher arrived at school. And Jughead didn’t want to admit it, but he enjoyed the way she flirted with him, and he would flirt back. He wouldn’t do anything, but it made him feel good. To be wanted again after nearly a year since Betty broke his heart. 

Veronica noticed the looks between Betty and Jughead. She was sticking her nose in, but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to see Betty hurt again. Archie looked after Jughead, and Veronica made it her mission to make sure Jughead didn’t hurt Betty. After a talk with Betty earlier that day, and the smiles Betty made when she talked about Jughead. Veronica made her way to Riverdale High.

She walked through the doors, storming past the young boys as they whistled at her in her stiletto heals. She made it to Jughead’s classroom, opening the door and seeing Jughead wasn’t alone. A tall, young blond was sitting on his desk, Veronica scowling at the way they smiled at each other. “Ahhumm!” Veronica said to get their attention the woman moving from Jughead’s desk. 

“Veronica.” Jughead said looking at her. 

Veronica took a few steps forward. “This is Katie Whyte. She’s the new classics teacher.” Jughead said, Katie holding out her hand for Veronica to shake but Veronica just looked at her hand, ignoring her. “Can I talk to Mr Jones, alone please.” Veronica said stepping past Katie.

“Sure.” Katie replied. “I’ll see you later Jug.” Katie said giving Jughead a quick smile.

“What do I owe the pleasure of this time Veronica?” Jughead asked with a smirk.

“Who the fuck is that bitch?” She asked.

“Don’t be mean Veronica.” Jughead replied. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Who was the beautiful blond that you were smiling and flirting with.” She asked.

Jughead shook his head walking around Veronica to close the door. “She’s just a friend. There was no flirting.” Jughead replied.

“Oh Jug. I know flirting when I see it. And you two were flirting.” Veronica replied with a scowl.

“Maybe there was some flirting, but I would never do anything.” Jughead replied, giving in.

“What about Betty?” Veronica asked.

“What about her?”

“Just the woman carrying your baby. The love of your life that is still in love with you.” Veronica said raising her voice.

“Me and Betty are divorced Veronica.” Jughead replied. 

“I know that Jughead.” Veronica yelled. “You can’t move on so quickly.”

“I’m not moving on. We talk. Nothing has happened.” Jughead relied getting angry at her tone.

“Because you still love Betty.” She yelled.

“Oh course I still love Betty. I always will.” He yelled. “But we are over. I can never forgive what she did.”

“Does Betty know that?” Veronica asked.

“Yes, I told her that months ago.” He replied.

“Then why does she smiled and go bright red whenever I mention your name.” Veronica yelled. “You are sending her signals Jughead. I don’t know if you are doing it intentionally, but Betty is taking them as maybe you two could work things out.”

“I’m just helping her with the baby. I don’t want anything bad to happen.” 

“You need to tell Betty that. Because she has hope that maybe you two could be together again. Stop treating her like a girlfriend, doing nice things for her. Calling her everyday asking how she is. Buying her gifts. That’s not what ex husbands do.” Veronica yelled pocking her finger to Jughead’s chest. “I am not going to stand by at let you hurt her Jughead. She’s been through enough. She doesn’t need you hurting her.”

“Me? Hurting her. She’s the one that broke this marriage. It’s her fault.” He yelled.

“Get over it Jughead. She left, but she’s back. She’s been back for months. You’re divorced, okay. Act like it. Because someone is going to get hurt, and I will come back here with a shotgun if it’s Betty that gets hurt. She’s been through enough.” Veronica yelled giving Jughead once last death stare before she walked out of the classroom, leaving Jughead feeling worse than he had for a while. 

 

 

Jughead sat in his classroom with a room full of students, daydreaming. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Veronica said. Had be been leading Betty on? Giving her the impression that something more could happen between them. After all this time? 

Jughead’s phone rang loudly. Vibrating on the desk. “Mr Jones, your phone.” A student said to Jughead, breaking him from his daydream.

Jughead turned, seeing Betty’s name. He silenced it. Thinking it wasn’t important. It rang again straight away, and Jughead panicked. “Betty.” He answered. 

“Jug.” She said crying.

“Betty, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“I ….I” She stuttered. 

“Betty, are you okay? What’s happened?” He asked calmly stepping out into the hall. 

“Sorry, I know you’re teaching. I didn’t know who else to call Jug.” She said tears getting caught in her voice. “Veronica isn’t answering.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Are you okay?” He asked.

“I did I did it again.” She cried.

“Did what Betty?” He asked his heart in his throat.

“I’m so sorry.” She cried, Jughead panicking the more she refused to answer.

“Betty, what happened?” He asked, panicked.

“I had a accident.” She replied.

“A accident? Are you okay?” He asked his heart dropping.

“I dunno Jug. I was walking outside my apartment, and I hit some ice, and I fell.” She explained more tears running down her face. “I’m so scared Juggie. What is something happened? What if I hurt it?” She replied pulling her phone from her ear wiping away her tears.

“Betty….. Betty.” Jughead yelled.

“I’m still here.” She replied.

“I’ll come get you. We can go to the hospital okay?” He said trying his best to remain calm.

“I’m so scared Jug. I haven’t felt a kick since it happened.” She said crying more. 

“Betty, stay calm okay. I’ll be right there.” He said.

“I’m sorry Jug.” She replied.

“Just try and stay calm okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can okay.” Jughead replied hanging up the phone. 

Jughead turned in the hallway, his heart beating fast when he collided with Katie. “Jug, are you okay?” She asked nothing his panicked face. 

“I … I have to go. Can you look after my class please?” He asked.

“Umm, yep. Sure. What’s happened?” She asked.

“It’s Betty, my Betty. I have to help her.” He replied before he ran down the hall and pushed open the school doors. 

 

 

Betty sat on the floor of her kitchen. Tears rolling down her face, one hand in her hair, the other rubbing her big belly. 

It was the middle of winter, and there was snow and ice everywhere. It made Betty nervous, as she had never been graceful. She had always been clumsy. When she walked outside, she was always careful. But today, she thought she was safe. That the ice has melted. But she was wrong. She had a bag in her hand. She had just gone food shopping. She was rummaging round in her bag for her keys when her shoes slipped on the ice, and she fell to the ground. She landed on her left side, hurting her hip and falling slightly on her stomach. Betty straight away moving her hands to her stomach, tears falling instantly. She knew something like this would happen. She couldn’t protect Casey, why did she think she would be able to protect this baby too. 

Tears rolled down her face. Thinking of the worst. The pain in her hip getting stronger. But she didn’t care about herself, she only thought of the baby. The baby that was only 8 months old. So far everything had been okay, she thought she was going to get through it all okay. But she remembered, life never goes exactly to plan. 

Jughead busted through the door. “Betty.” He yelled falling to his knees when he found her. Moving his hands to her face. “Betty, Betts.” He said forcing her eyes to look at him. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said, crying. “I’ve done it again, I can’t look after a baby.”

“Shuhhh.” Jughead said pulling her into his arms, Betty resting her head to his chest. 

“I haven’t felt a kick since it happened.” She cried. 

Jughead pulled back, looking into her eyes again, resting his hand to her belly. “Let’s go to the hospital.”

“I’m too scared Jug. What if they’re gone?” She asked.

“Then we’ll deal with it, together.” She said giving her a reassuring smile. 

Jughead stood to his feet. Holding his hands out for Betty to grab, pulling her up. She wipes the tears from her eyes. Jughead pulling his arm around her waist holding her up, walking together. 

 

 

When they reached the hospital, Jughead turned off the car engine, and ran around to the passenger side of the car to help Betty out. But she wasn’t moving. “Betty.” He said opening her car door. She just shook her head and hung it low. “I can’t.” She said through tears.

“You can. We have to.” He replied moving his hands to her. 

She started to move her leg, but the pain in her hip stopped her. “It hurts Juggie.” She cried.

Jughead moved his hand to her hip, Betty wincing at the pain. “I’ll help you Betty, we have to go inside the hospital. There is no running away from this.” He said, Betty nodding her head. She grabbed onto Jughead’s hands. Lifting herself from the car, Jughead taking all of her weight. Closing the car door with his foot, they took tiny steps together.

 

 

They waited for a few minutes, and Betty was put into a private room. Betty couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Her hands were shaking. Jughead pulled up a chair, and held onto her hands. “I’m so sorry Jug.” She cried. “If something happens to the baby I’ll never see you again.” 

“What are you talking about?” He asked confused.

“You don’t care about me. You don’t love me. You only care about this baby.” She said crying. 

Jughead looked at her face. Tears rolling down. “That’s not true.” He replied.

“It is.” She cried. Jughead about to say something when a doctor came in pulling a sonogram machine behind him. 

“Ms Jones. You had a fall?” The doctor said pulling up a stool on the opposite side of Jughead. Betty just nodded her head. 

“Lets take a look okay?” He said. Betty took her hands from Jughead pulling up her shirt. The doctor running the wand over her big belly. Jughead reaching for her hand again, linking their fingers together, watching intently. 

Betty squeezed her eyes shut. To scared to open her eyes. The doctor moved around. Looking for a heartbeat. The more time went on, the more anxious Betty got. “There it is.” The doctor announced. 

“Open your eyes Betts. He or she is okay.” He said Betty opening her eyes to see a smile on Jughead’s face before she moved her eyes to the screen. “It’s okay?” Betty asked.

“Everything looks good Ms Jones.” The doctor replied. A smile fell to Betty’s lips. “You’re doing a good job of keeping this little guy safe.”

“I told you, you are doing so well Betty.” Jughead said placing a kiss to the hand he was holding. 

“Is your hip okay?” The doctor asked.

“It’s a little sore.” Betty replied.

The doctor moved his hands to her hip as Betty rolled a little to one side. Seeing bruising. “It looks like you might have bruised the bone Betty.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Jughead asked.

“I think so. It’s going to be a bit painful for a while. I suggest bedrest.” The doctor said.

“I can’t lie in bed all day, I have things to do.” Betty replied.

“If you want to keep this baby safe, I suggest you do it. Have someone look after you.” The doctor suggested.

“I live alone.” Betty replied.

“Do you not have anyone you can stay with until the baby is born? Family or friends.”

“She can stay with me.” Jughead said.

“No, I can’t Jug.” Betty replied.

“I have the room. Of course you can.” Jughead said with a smile.

“I’ll write a prescription for some painkillers that are safe for the baby.” The doctor said with a smile before he exited the room.

“Betty, it’s no question. You can stay in the spare bedroom. I’ll buy a bed to put in there.” He said.

“Jughead, no. I can’t.” Betty protested.

“I want to take care of you.” He said with a smile. “Not just the baby, you too.”

Betty felt a warmness in her heart. “Okay then Jug.” She said.

“Good.” Jughead smiled back.

 

 

“How does it feel Betty? To be back hear again?” Veronica asked a week later, both Betty and Veronica sitting of the couch, the roaring fire in font of them. 

“It feels weird.” Betty replied.

“Weird good?” Veronica asked.

“I think so.” Betty said with a smile. 

“How’s Jughead been?” Veronica asked.

“He’s been good. It’s nice seeing him everyday again.” Betty said with a smile.

“You’re not getting your hopes up are you?” Veronica asked worried about the conversation she had a week earlier with Jughead.

“No, I know it’s different. I wish it wasn’t. But it is.”

 

 

At Riverdale High. Jughead sat in his classroom. It was the end of the day, and he was packing up when Katie walked in. “Hey Jughead.” She said with a smile.

“Hi Katie. How are you?” He asked.

“I’m good.” She smiled back. “I haven’t seen you round much.” 

“Yeah, Betty. She’s been my number one priority you know.” Jughead replied.

“I get it.” Katie smiled. “It’s weird right? Having a baby with your ex?”

“It is.” Jughead replied.

“No lingering feeling there?” She asked.

Jughead a bit taken back by the comment. “Why would you ask that?” He asked.

Katie took a step closer. “Look Jughead. We’ve been flirting and hanging out for over a month now. And I never made a move because you’re having a baby with your ex wife. I don’t want to be second fiddle.”

“It’s not like that. Betty and I, we have history. But we are definitely over.” Jughead replied.

“Good.” Katie smiled taking a step closer, lifting her hands to Jughead’s face before she pressed her lips to his. Jughead kissed her back, moving his hands to her waist as he closed his eyes. The kiss was nice, and soft. But when he pressed his lips, it wasn’t Katie that was on his mind. It was Betty. He quickly pushed back, taking a step away from her.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just a little surprised.” Jughead lied.

“Do you wanna maybe come by my house. Watch some Netflix or something?” Katie asked taking a step closer but Jughead shook his head. 

“Sorry, no.” He replied.

“Oh.” Katie said.

“Am I a bad kisser or?” Katie asked.

“No, no. It was a good kiss. It’s….”

“I’m not your ex wife?” She asked hitting the nail on the head.

“I dunno. I just feel like I’m cheating on her. But we haven’t been a thing in a while.” Jughead replied.

“I think that means you still love her.” She said.

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said.

“I’m sorry too Jughead. You are such a good guy, and an amazing teacher. Betty is a lucky woman.” She said with a smile. “Any woman is lucky who gets to be yours.”

 

 

Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about what Katie had said. Was she right. Did he really still love Betty so much that he could never be with anyone else? He wasn’t sure.

He arrived home just after 6. Dragging his feet. He didn’t want to face Betty. He slowly opened the door, and took a sigh of relief when he couldn’t see her. Hoping she was in her room, sleeping so he wouldn’t have to face her, then he smelt something coming from the kitchen. 

He threw his bag down to the floor, and followed the amazing smell. He turned the corner and saw Betty, standing over the stove, many pots and pans around the kitchen. “Betty, what are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m making dinner. I thought I’d do a roast.” She said with a smile.

“You shouldn’t be stressing yourself. Go back to the couch.” He said.

“Jug, I’m fine.” She said.

“No, you’re not.” He said.

“I’m nearly done.” She replied.

“I can finish anything.” He said demanding she step away. “At least just sit on the stool or something?” He asked her.

Betty rolled her eyes but listened to him. She walked to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair at the dining table she had already set. “You shouldn’t of done this.” Jughead said shaking his head.

“I wanted to. I need to say thank you, for this week. Letting me stay here.” Betty said with a smile. “I talked to Veronica, and she said it’s all good if I want to go back to her house. And stay there when the baby comes.”

“No.” Jughead replied.

“No?” She asked.

“I want you to be here, when the baby comes. I want to be here to help you, I don’t want to miss anything.” He said.

“Really?” She asked.

“Really Betty. I feel like I’ve missed so much already. I wasn’t there at the very beginning. Please, don’t go.” He pleaded.

“Okay, Jug. I won’t.” She replied with a smile.

“Good.” He smiled back. 

He didn’t want her to go. Katie was right. He did still love her. And he didn’t know when, but he had forgiven her for leaving a while ago. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that, but he couldn’t. She would think it’s because of the baby. And it may be a small factor, but she doesn’t just love the baby she is giving him, but he loves her. He never stopped.

 

 

Jughead struggled to fall asleep that night. Knowing Betty was in the room next to him, and how much he wanted to tell her he still loved her. It was after 1am by the time he drifted off to sleep, and then it was 2 when he was awoken to the sound of screaming. “Betty.” He whispered shooting out of bed, running out of the room, running to her screams. “Betty.” He yelled at the door before he ran in.

She was hunched over the bed, tears staining her face. “Are you okay?” He asked running to her side.

“I think it’s happening Jug.” She said.

“What? It’s happening? The baby’s coming?” He asked Betty nodded her head. “But you still have a few weeks to go.” He said sending panicked.

“It’s coming now Juggie.” She replied. 

“Ahh, okay. Okay.” He said pacing quickly before he rushed back to her side, resting his hand on her back. 

“I’m scared Jug.” She said looking across to him. 

“I know, I know.” He said rubbing his hand up and down her back. “But it’s different this time.”

“I never got this far Juggie. She was already gone.” Betty said more tears falling at the memory of Casey

“Betty.” He said placing his hands either side of her face. “You can do this. You are strong. I will be here.”

“Promise? You won’t leave?” She asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I promise.” Jughead replied framing her face with his hands, moving his head to hers, resting it on her head. Looking into her eyes. “I love you Betty, you can do this. I know you can.” He said before he placed a quick kiss to her lips. Jughead pulling back. Betty in a daze from the kiss, nearly falling over but Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist, and helped her walk out of the room, and down the stairs and into his car. 

 

 

Due to Betty’s history. They pulled Betty straight into the operating room, ordering a cesarean. Betty was lying there. Facing the ceiling. She couldn’t feel a thing from the waist down. Jughead sat beside her. Dressed in scrubs. He sat beside Betty’s head. His hands on either side of her face looking down at her.“Jug, how’s it going?” She asked.

“It’s good, I think.” He replied.

“You think?” Betty asked.

“I’m not a doctor Betty.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Everything is going well Ms Jones.” A nurse replied looking towards Betty and Jughead. 

“Good, good.” Betty replied. 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Jughead running his hands through Betty’s hair. Jughead moving his eyes from the doctors back to Betty. Betty trying to not focus on what was happening below. Instead she focused on Jughead. Looking at his eyes. Getting lost in the deep blue. She couldn’t stop thinking about earlier, and the kiss that he pressed to her lips. Was it real? Or was it a dream. Did he only do it because he was trying to calm her down, or did he do it because he loved her like he said. Betty couldn’t think. All she knew was he was here. Holding her, sitting beside her. 

“Baby’s out.” The doctor said handing over a bloody baby to a nurse. Betty trying to crane her head, but she couldn’t see. 

“He or she is okay?” Betty asked. 

“He’s perfect.” The doctor replied as the nurses worked on getting him clean, hearing the room fill with crying. 

“A boy? We have a boy?” Betty said smiling looking at Jughead.

“We have a son?” Jughead smiled.

“Can you see him?” Betty asked Jughead. 

Jughead stood up to look, seeing the beautiful, tiny baby. “He’s beautiful.” He replied as the nurse returned placing the baby onto Betty’s chest. Jughead helping her to hold the newborn in her arms.

“Hi baby.” Betty said with a smile looking from the baby back to Jughead’s eyes. “He looks like you Juggie.”

Tears began to fall down Jughead’s cheeks as he looked at the baby. Moving a hand to the baby’s cheeks. “He’s so beautiful. You did so good Betty.” Jughead said before he placed another kiss to Betty’s lips. He pulled back quickly, moving his lips to the baby’s head. Placing a peck. “I love you baby so much. I’m going to protect you baby.” He whispered moving his hand to the babies hand. 

“I love you Juggie.” Betty said looking up and him. Jughead moving his lips back to hers again, this time Betty kissing him back. 

“You’re amazing. You’re so strong. I can’t wait to start this new chapter with you.” Jughead said with a smile.

“Thank you Jug, for being here. After everything.” She said tears in her eyes.

“They’re is nowhere else I’d rather be.”


	7. Giving in

It had been only a couple hours since the birth of their son. Betty was out of the delivery room, sleeping. And Jughead sat in the rocking chair next to her, shirtless with their new baby on his chest. His hands holding the baby close, Jughead rocking back and forth. He couldn’t hide the smile from his lips. This was all he wanted, more than anything. He had it, but he pictured it differently. He looked across to Betty, her head leaning back, as she slept. She was a superwoman for going through everything. His mind drifting to the kisses they shared after the birth. Before he kissed her at home, he didn’t even realise he had done it. He saw the panic on her face, and he wanted to relax her, and the only thing he could think of to do was to place his lips to hers. It was a quick moment that he pushed out of his mind as soon as he did it. But after the birth. Their new baby resting on her chest he looked into her eyes. He loved her, he had always loved her. So he kissed her again, surprising her. When he pulled back, he saw a look of worry on her face, regretting it. He placed a kiss to his son’s head, and then he looked back at her again. And he had to do it again, so he did. This time she kissed him back. It felt different. Different to the kiss Katie had placed on his lips a day earlier. He felt something straight away, like fireworks. 

The baby started to grizzle. “Hey baby, it’s okay. Once Mommy is awake we’ll get you some food okay.” Jughead whispered placing another kiss to his head.

Betty stirred in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. For a second she couldn’t figure out where she was. She was disoriented, feeling a stinging pain below. Her eyes fluttered, looking directly at Jughead, and the baby on his chest. He was rocking back and forth, a smile fell to her lips as she watched him. His big hands holding the tiny baby. 

Jughead looked up catching her eyes. “You’re awake.” He said with a smile.

“I am.” She replied.

Jughead stood up, handing the baby across to Betty before he reached for his shirt, throwing it back on. Betty’s eyes lining his torso, and the mussels she hadn’t seen in a while. Her eyes drifted down to the baby. “You want to try feeding again? The nurse said it should be better now, it’s been enough time for the milk to arrive.” He said reading all about cesarean’s and breastfeeding in the time she was asleep. 

“Are you hungry little man?” Betty asked looking down at the young boy.

“I can go if you want, or get a nurse?” He asked wanting to give her privacy.

“No, no. Jug. Don’t be silly. You’ve seen them before, just cause we’re divorced doesn’t mean I don’t need your help with this.” Betty said with a smile. 

Jughead pulled up the chair closer to her bed as Betty pulled at the buttons on her gown, her breast falling out. Jughead felt a little pervy watching her, but once his son’s lips latched, he felt a sigh of relief. “He’s doing it.” Betty said with a smile looking at Jughead. 

He smiled back at her. “You’re going to be a good Mom Betty. I know it.” He said.

Betty smiled back, the baby only sucking for a few minutes until he pulled back. “Is that enough?” Betty asked. 

“I think so, the book said in the first few days the baby only news a few teaspoons of your milk, they will need more after a few days, and the milk changes.” He replied.

“Look at you, you know more than me.” Betty replied.

Jughead didn’t say anything, he just lifted the baby from Betty, lifting him to his shoulder, rubbing his back giving Betty time to cover herself again before he handed her back. 

 

They both sat there, watching as the small boy drifted off to sleep. “He’s so beautiful.” Jughead said moving his hand to brush over his head. 

“I cannot believe it, after everything.” Betty replied. 

“Are you okay? Not in too much pain?” He asked.

“It’s a little sore. I was sliced open.” Betty said with a giggle which hurt to laugh.

“Do you want me to get the doctor?” He asked about to stand.

“No, no. It’s okay.” She replied.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to be brave if you’re in pain.” He said.

“I’m okay really Jug.” She said with a smile. “We need to make a decision first.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” He asked.

“A name.” She replied.

“Oh, yeah.” He said smiling. “Do you have any ideas?”

“I’m not sure. A week ago I made a little list.” She said.

“Okay, what are they?” He asked.

“How about Liam?” She said. “Or Alexander, Alex for short. I also like Noah.”

“All good names Betts.” He replied.

“You don’t want Forsythe Jones the forth?” 

“Ah, no.” Jughead laughed. “I wouldn’t want to put him through the torture.”

“Okay then.” Betty replied.

“I actually had an idea for the middle name, if you’re keen.” He suggested “Archie.”

“Archie?” She asked.

“Yeah. He helped me so much when you were gone. If it wasn’t for him, I might be dead.” Jughead replied thinking back to the night he ended in the hospital. 

“I like it.” She agreed. “He’s going to be so excited when you tell him.”

“You pick the first name then Betty.” He smiled.

“All up to me?” She asked.

“I trust you.” He smiled back.

They locked eyes. Betty’s stomach fluttering, and not from the cesarean she had only hours earlier. He trusted her again, after everything that happened. 

“Okay.” Betty smiled looking down. “Hello Alexander Archie Jones.”

“Sounds perfect.” Jughead replied moving his hand to her arm, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

 

 

Jughead was holding Alex, and Betty was lying in her bed when there was a knock at the door, and a wide smiled Veronica and Archie walked through the door. 

“Betty, oh my god.” Veronica said rushing towards Jughead holding out her hands. “Can I hold it?”

“He, it’s a he.” Jughead replied shaking his head.

“He’s beautiful.” Veronica said excitedly, a tear running stinging her eyes.

Jughead stood, placing Alex in Veronica’s arms. Veronica taking his seat in the chair. Veronica in awe of the baby looking back to Betty. “He has your eyes Jughead.” She said.

“I think all babies have blue eyes when they’re born.” Jughead replied.

“Yeah, but his eyes look exactly like yours.” Veronica replied.

“Congrats man.” Archie said pulling Jughead into a hug. 

“Thanks Arch.” Jughead replied.

“What’s his name?” Veronica asked.

“Alexander. Alex for short.” Betty replied. 

“Perfect.” Veronica shouted.

“Yeah, it’s Alexander, Archie Jones.” Jughead said looking towards Archie.

A smile covering Archie’s face. “What? Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, you were a big part on me still being here Archie. I can never say thank you enough for what you did.” Jughead said looking towards Archie.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna cry.” Veronica yelled. 

“Thanks Jug.” Archie said pulling Jughead into another hug before the room filled with crying.

“Ahhh, what do I do?” Veronica asked panicking looking at Betty.

“He might be hungry again.” Betty said, Veronica standing to her feet handing Alex over. 

“We’ll leave you two alone, I need to call my Dad anyway. Tell him the news.” Jughead said, Archie following him out the door, Betty smiling at Jughead. 

Betty lifted Alex to her breast, smiling as the young boy latched. “Oh thank god.” She exhaled. Every time he did she smiled, scared that she would struggle.

“How was it Betty?” Veronica asked.

“They rushed me straight into the operating room. I had a cesarean, Jughead was there and he was amazing.” Betty explained.

“I’m sorry I missed it.” Veronica replied. 

A smile still covered Betty’s face when she thought of Jughead. 

“Why are you smiling?” Veronica asked. 

“Jughead kissed me.” Betty said with a smile.

“He kissed you?” Veronica asked. Butty just nodding her head. “What? how?” 

“He kissed me before I went into labour, then a few times afterwards.” Betty explained.

“Betty.” Veronica said a softness to her voice.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Betty interrupted.

“I don’t want you to get hurt Betty.” Veronica said looking worried. 

“I won’t.” Betty replied. “I don’t know what the kisses meant. All I know is they were nice.”

“He might be just caught up in the moment Betty. What if it was his way of comforting you? I don’t want you to get your hopes up.” Veronica said with a sour expression. 

“I know, we haven’t talked about it. Maybe it was just a way he comforted me, I don’t care. He’s been so good over the past few hours since Alex was born. I don’t think I could do any of this without him.” Betty smiled.

“I’m glad B. He’s a good man. I’m just glad you and baby are okay.” Veronica said with a smile. 

Betty looking down the the baby in her arms, she didn’t know it was possible to love something this much, and the fact that he already looked so much like Jughead, she couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

_2 months later_

Over the next 2 months Betty and Jughead got used to their new lives as parents. Betty was ordered to stay in the hospital for at least a week. To make sure she didn’t develop any complications after her cesarean. When they got back to the house, it took a while to get used to it. Alex slept in the bedroom with Betty so she could be there for him whenever he woke. Jughead took the first 2 weeks off work, to be there help with Alex, even if it was so Betty could get some sleep. It helped, because Betty was so tired. 

They never talked the kisses. Jughead never mentioned them, and Betty was too scared of what he might say, so she never talked about it. 

After a month, they started to get into a rhythm. Jughead always had his phone at arms reach incase Betty needed him. But he would always call on his lunch break to see how she was, and if she needed anything. When he got home from work he wanted to see Alex straight away, even if it was just watching him for a few minutes while he slept. The way they acted, it was like they were an old married couple again. He’d come home from work, Betty would ask how his day was, he would ask about her, how she was feeling, if Alex was okay. Jughead would start on dinner while Betty gave Alex a bath, and then put him to bed. Betty would eat and then sleep herself, get ready for the many times he woke in the middle of the night. 

Jughead slept with the door open. So when Betty woke, most of the time he did too. Often Alex would cry, and Jughead would yell “I’ve got it.” From his room before he entered, taking Alex off Betty’s hands so she could sleep. Other times when Jughead would sleep through the cries, she would look after Alex alone, often pacing around the house to get him back to sleep in her arms. Some night she would walk to Jughead’s room, looking through the crack in the door, a smile covering her face as she watched him sleep. She wished more than anything that she could be in bed with him, but she knew that time was over. The kisses they shared since the divorce was in a moment of caring. Jughead wanting to make her feel better, weather it be before Alex was born, or afterwards. Betty didn’t know that Jughead felt the same, he was trying to bury his feelings deep down, he felt like he didn’t deserve to have her again. After the hell be put her through. The divorce on a long list of mistakes he wished he never made.

One night, Betty woke. Alex was being restless, he wouldn’t fall asleep. She strapped him to her chest and walked all around the house to get him off to sleep. After a hour, he eventually fell asleep. Betty was about to walk back into her room when she saw a light from Jughead’s room. There was a book open next to him, the light still left on. She closed the book, and turned out the light. Her eyes studying his face as he slept. He was so beautiful even in sleep. When she reached across to the bedside table to place the book there, her eyes fell to the half open drawer. Seeing a wedding photo of them staring up at her. She pulled the drawer open wide, pulling out the photo, something dropping to the floor. She bent down to pick it up seeing his wedding ring. He lied. He said he threw it in the river, but he didn’t. He kept it. Like she did hers. A smile covered her lips as she moved her fingers to the ring, looking down at the wedding photo. “Best day ever.” She whispered before she placed the photo and the ring back inside the drawer. Her eyes moving back to his face. Half his head buried into the pillow. She moved her hand to his face, brushing aside the curl that always fell over his face. “I love you Juggie.” She whispered before she placed a single kiss to his cheek and walked towards the door. She turned when he moved in his sleep, his eyes still closed as he mumbled. Betty could hardly make out what he was saying. “I love you too Betty.” He said before he moved again, his eyes still closed.

Betty watching from the door, wishing more than anything he wasn’t asleep, and he was saying those words to her. 

 

 

“How’s fatherhood son?” FP asked Jughead.

“It’s good. I love it.” Jughead replied. 

They were in a booth at Pops, on Jughead’s lunch break a week later. He couldn’t stop smiling, fatherhood looked good on him.

“Do you only love it because Betty’s doing all the work?” FP sniggered.

“No, I’m helping out too Dad.” Jughead replied.

“Okay.” FP rolled his eyes. “How is it going with you two?”

“It’s good, we’re making it work.” Jughead replied.

“You’re liking it aren’t you, having her back in the house again?” FP asked.

“It’s …..” He stuttered. FP waiting for his words. “Nice.”

“Nice? What the hell does that mean?” He asked.

“I dunno Dad. It feels like how it used to before shit hit the fan.” Jughead explained.

“Has something happened between you two?”

“No, no.” Jughead replied. FP looked at him like he didn’t believe him. “We kissed, a few times.”

“You kissed her? when?” FP asked.

“The day Alex was born. I don’t know what came over me, I was just looking at her, and I just wanted to kiss her.” Jughead explained.

“Were you just thankful? Or something more?” 

“I dunno Dad. Nothing has happened since.” Jughead replied.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Because, I dunno. I don’t want her to think the only reason I kissed her is because of Alex.” Jughead explained.

“Is it?” FP asked.

“I don’t think so.” Jughead replied.

FP giving him a look of confusion. “I love her Dad. I always did you know that.”

“So why haven’t you told her that yet?” FP asked.

“I dunno, I’m scared I guess.”

“Scared? Scared of what?” FP asked.

“Scared of getting my heart broken.” Jughead said. “When she left, ….. well you remember what I was like. I was a mess. A crying baby.”

“But that was a while ago Jug. You’ve forgiven her. You realise that a quick divorce was a mistake?” 

“A big mistake. Why am I so fucking stubborn?” He yelled.

“Oh Jug.” FP exhaled. “You will always do what you want, but here’s what I think you should do.”

Jughead looked at his father. “Go home, and talk to Betty.”

“That’s it?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. Talk about everything.” FP said with a smile.

“I dunno.” Jughead replied.

“Come on Jug. Stop being stupid. I know you’ve been through a lot. If you really didn’t want to be with her you wouldn’t of welcomed her back with open arms, let her live in your house.” FP explained. “Don’t be an idiot. Be smart, I know you are.”

 

 

What his father had said had stuck with him all day. “Just talk.” The words stuck in his mind. 

After he saw his Dad he walked back to the school. He walked past the baby store, and before he knew what he was doing, he was walking out with bags and bags of clothes that he thought Alex would look adorable in. When he waled out of the shop the only thing on his mind was, I wonder what Betty will think when I show her all this. 

 

Jughead opened the door, feeling warmth and the smell of food filling his nostrils. “Betty?” He yelled stepping towards the couch seeing Betty sitting on the floor with Alex on his back. “Hi.” Betty smiled up at him.

“Why are you on the floor?” He asked.

“Well it’s tummy time for this little man, and it’s nice and soft on the rug so I joined.” Betty explained.

“Okay then.” Jughead said with a smile. 

He walked around the couch, sitting opposite Betty. He placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek before he placed down his shopping bags. “Someone went crazy?” Betty asked looking into the bags.

“Yeah, sorry. I just found some adorable outfits, I thought maybe I could grab my camera and we could shoot a few photos of him.” Jughead said.

“Sounds good Jug.” Betty said with a smile.

“Wait till you see what I bought Betts. You’ll love it I’m sure.” Jughead said excitedly. 

Betty just smiled back as Jughead lifted item after item showing off a range of adorable onesies and tiny booties. Some with hats and ears, both smiling from ear to ear imaging Alex wearing them. Betty smiled along as Jughead talked. She looked down at Alex, and then her face dropped. 

Jughead noticed. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Betty replied looking at Jughead. “Do you ever think about her? About Casey?”

Jughead frowned. “Yes, everyday.” He replied.

“We’re not just replacing her with Alex, one day we won’t even remember her.” Betty said.

“We’re not replacing her. She will always have a place in our hearts Betty.” Jughead said. 

“It’s just, you were smiling, you’re so happy over baby clothes. I was smiling too, and I feel so happy Juggie. And then I felt guilty. I felt guilty because I don’t want to forget her.”

“Hey.” Jughead said moving closer to Betty, resting his hand on her neck. “We will never forget her. She is a part of us. As painful as it is. We will always have her, she was out first child.” He said catching a falling tear from her cheeks with his thumb.

Betty just nodded her head as Jughead game her a soft smile. “Come here.” He said as Betty wrapped her arms around him, Jughead squeezing her tight. 

They sat there for a while, neither wanting to let go. Betty felt her stomach twist, as she pulled back. Both looking at each other as they were only inches apart. Jughead knew what he wanted to do next, but he didn’t, he pulled back. “I should finish dinner, do you mind giving him a bath and putting him to bed?” Betty asked standing to her feet. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jughead replied as Betty ran out of the room, she had to escape the room because all she wanted to do was kiss him. And if he didn’t pull back she would of. 

 

 

The next few hours were awkward to saw the least. They sat in silence as they ate dinner together. Neither wanting to talk about what nearly happened. They both felt it, but both didn’t want to be the first to initiate it. 

“Are you done?” Jughead asked as Betty finished her last bite.

“Yep, thanks.” Betty replied as Jughead stood to clear the table. 

Jughead started on the dishes, Betty stood to help. “You can go relax, I got the cleaning under control.” He replied.

“Thanks Jug.” She replied. 

Jughead just needed to be alone. He had to be alone, because if he was with her in this small kitchen any longer he would just give into his urges and plant his mouth onto hers. 

 

Jughead had finished cleaning everything, walking out into the lounge to see Betty sitting on the couch. He walked past her, heading for the stairs. “Hey jug.” She said. 

“Yeah.” He replied walking towards her.

“I’m sorry about before, if I made you uncomfortable, crying on your shoulder.” She said.

“It’s okay. It’s good we talk about her. I never want to forget her either.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Okay.” She nodded her head, Jughead took his first step on the stairs. “Are you going to bed?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He replied.

“It’s only 7 Jug.” She said.

“Yeah.” He said, Betty taking the hint. 

“This is your house, I’ll go to my room. I wanna check on Alex anyway.” She said standing up.

“No, no. It’s okay.” He said taking another step.

“Jug.” She said raising her voice. “What are we doing?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“We’re walking on eggshells around each other, and why? Because of what might of happened earlier. Of the kisses you give me in the hospital.” She said just blurting it out.

Jughead didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say. “Why did you kiss me Jug?” Betty asked. “I want to know. Was it because you were thankful that Alex was okay, that I didn’t kill this one.”

“No, I would never.” He said noticing her tears. 

“Then why?” She asked raising her voice.

“Because you looked at me and I realised why I love you. Why I never stopped loving you. I wanted to kiss you because I’ve been wanting to do it for months.” He blurted it out.

“What?” She asked.

“Of course you know I still love you. How can I not.” He said. “I tried to move on. I kissed someone else.” 

“What? when?” She asked, jealously running through her. “Was it Ethel?”

“What, no!” Jughead replied. “A new teacher at work. We flirted for a month or so, then she kissed me.” He said moving towards her as tears ran down her face and she clenched her fists.”When she kissed me I felt nothing.”

“Nothing?” She asked unclenching her fists. 

“Nothing because it wasn’t like when I kissed you. I didn’t feel fireworks or happiness. I felt nothing because the only woman that I want to kiss is you.” He yelled back.

“What?” She asked.

“You know I love you. It’s obvious.” He replied. “But we cannot do anything.”

“What, why not?” She asked.

“Because I don’t want to get hurt again.” He replied.

“Jug, I’m sorry for what I did. I will never do that again.” She said.

“You said that before, … then…”

“I promise I’m not going anywhere Jug. Please, you have to believe me.” She cried. “This past year has been the worst year of my life. Losing Casey was horrible. The worst feeling in the world. But worst of all. I lost you. You were my best friend, by husband. My everything, one moment you were there, then you were gone. I’ve never felt as sad as I have over the past year. I love you Jug. I will always love you. Even if you tell me to leave right now, it’s too late. I will never love anyone as much as I love you.”

“We can’t.” Jughead replied as they both took steps towards each other.

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because …. Because.” He repeated before Betty was standing right in font of him. 

“Jug.” She said raising her hands up to his face, feeling like it was going in slow-motion as she stood up on her toes and placed her lips to his. Jughead kissed her back, moving his hands up and down her back, depending the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. 

The kiss quickly turned hot and heavy, both trying as hard as they could to get closer to each other. After a few minutes Jughead pulled back, both trying to catch their breathing. “We shouldn’t of done that.” He whispered. 

“Yes we should.” She replied back, her face dropping when he took a step away. “We can’t do this, not again.”

“Jug, please.” She cried.

“No, I can’t. We can’t.” He repeated taking steps away from her. “I wan’t …. I wan’t”

“What do you want Jughead?” Betty asked in anger as they starred at each other. “What do you want Jughead?”

“I want you.” He replied rushing his feet back to her, throwing his lips onto hers. Betty wrapping her arms around him, one hand moving in his hair, as Jugehad bent lightly to pick her up, Betty wrapping her legs around his waist. Betty giggling as they broke away. “I’ve been wanting you for months.” He said as he carried her up the stairs, pressing his lips back to hers. 

Betty smiled into the kiss as he carried her up the stirs, pushing open his bedroom door, his lips not leaving hers until he placed her lightly on the bed. Betty smiled up at him as Jughead’s body hovered above hers. Placing kisses onto her lips, and moving down to her neck, kissing and sucking on her pulse. Betty moving her legs up to his waist, pulling him closer. Jughead moved his hands to the buttons on her shirt, popping them open, his fingers shaking with anticipation. Betty moving her hands behind his head, forcing his lips back to hers as his fingers pushed back her shirt showcasing her bigger breasts and perfect pink bra. “Be careful Juggie.” She said as she was still breastfeeding. He moved past her breasts placing a kiss to her stomach, moving his hands to her jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down her legs. 

Jughead looked down, seeing the scar below her belly, his fingers lightly tracing the scar. “Does it hurt?” He asked.

Betty shook her head. “Not anymore.” She said as he bent down placing small kisses along the scar, his fingers hooking around her pink panties, pulling them down her legs, throwing them to the ground. Jughead pushed her legs apart, seeing her glistening folds staring at him. Betty watching him nervously before he placed another kiss to her lips, and then moving down her body again, his lips lightly grazing her heat. Betty leant her head back as his tongue pushed inside her folds. “Yes.” She moaned as he moved his tongue in and out of her. Betty moving one hand to his hair, the other gripping the sheets between her hands. “Jug.” She moaned as he moved faster, her mouth dropping open when he inserted a finger. “Oh god.” She screamed his thumb rubbing her sensitive nub, feeling herself about to come. “Juggie.” She moaned both hands gripping the sheets as she came right there, pulsing on his tongue. Jughead working her through it, lapping her up. 

Betty’s chest moved up and down, pleasure running through her. Jughead moved his mouth back up her body, placing a kiss to her lips, Betty moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. “Your turn.” She said moving her hands to the bulge in his jeans when they both moved their heads to the door when they heard the screams from Alex. 

“Fuck.” Betty replied. 

“Stay here. I’ll go.” Jughead replied as Betty could hardly move, there was no way she would be able to walk across the hall. “Juggie.” She asked as Jughead moved off the bed. 

“Yeah.” He said.

“You’re coming back right?” She asked, tears in her eyes. 

“Of course. Nothing is going to stop me.” He replied with a smile before he walked towards the door, Betty biting her lip. She had been waiting for this for months, unable to tell if this was real or not. But she didn’t care if she was dreaming because it felt so real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexiness to come next chapter. Should I change this rating to mature because it's going to get even hotter next chapter.   
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Next chapter is the last, but I plan on writing a coda to wrap this story up nicely.   
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites  
> I am going to try and get the final chapter out tomorrow, but I do have work so it depends if I have time. So please don't get your hopes up for a chapter tomorrow, it could happen. Maybe. I dunno


	8. You promise?

Betty waited on Jughead’s bed. Nearly naked, only wearing her pink bra. After she calmed her breathing, she sat up on the bed. Looking around the room, her eyes moving to the floor seeing a crumpled up T-shirt of Jughead’s, she walked across the floor, throwing it over her near naked body, walking to the door where she could hear Jughead, her eye catching his. Alex on his chest, Jughead rubbing his back. “Hey Buddy, it’s okay.” He whispered as Alex slowly stopped crying. Betty smiling as she watched him. After everything that has happened, this moment right here was the most she had ever loved him. He was a good father, it brought tears to her eyes. 

She walked back to the bed, sitting on the end, her feet dangling off the edge, waiting for Jughead to return. 

 

After a few minutes Betty looked towards the door seeing him walking in with a smile on his face, half closing the door behind him, a smile on his face when he caught her eyes, and the sight of her in one of his t-shirts. “God I’ve missed that.” He said stepping towards her. 

“Missed what?” She asked, with a sexy smile.

“You.” He smiled. “Wearing my clothes.” 

Betty bit her lip, a smile she couldn’t hid on her face watching as Jughead moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head before he stepped towards her, steeping between her legs, moving his hands to either side of her face, bending down to place a kiss to her lips. Betty kisses him back, resting her hands to his chest, moving her hands over him, feeling the hardness of his mussels. Jughead moving closer to her, pushing her onto the bed, her back crashing on the mattress, Jughead hovered over her as she scooted up the bed. 

Their lips crashed together, pressed so hard she could feel them bruise. She needed him, she wanted him, she never knew how bad until right now. Betty moved her hands to the button on his jeans, pulling down the zip and pushing the denim down his backside, and down his legs where Jughead helped kick them off. “I want you so bad.” Betty said pulling her lips back. 

“Me too Betty, you have no idea.” Jughead replied. 

“I love you.” She whispered back. 

“I love you too Betty.” Jughead replied moving his hands to the hem of her shirt, Betty lifting off the bed as he pulled the shirt from her, throwing across the room, Betty reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Jughead locking eyes with her. A smile over his lips as Betty then reaches her hand into his boxers, pulling him out, pumping her hand up and down with one hand, the other hand pushing down his boxers. 

“Wait, wait.” He said. 

“What?” She said, panic over her face. “What is it?”

“Protection? I don’t think Alex needs a new sibling this soon.” He said with a smile. 

Betty giggled. “I’ve got it sorted Jug.” She replied moving her lips back to his, Jughead kissing her back before he moved his hands down her, his fingers teasing at her entrance. “I need you, I need you now.” She pleaded. 

Jughead just smiled, lining up their body, Betty feeling his length teasing her entrance before he pushed in slowly, Betty’s head hitting the pillow, moaning. “More, more.” She said as Jughead pushed further in, spreading her wide. Jughead stilled for a few seconds, waiting for her to get used to the tightness expanding. It had been a while. The last time was when they had conceived Alex. And with him being a cesarean everything was still so tight. 

They lay there, no movement for a few seconds until Jughead slowly started to move his hips, thrusting. Betty moving her hands up his back, joining in with him, her legs falling wider, to wrap around him pulling him deeper. They both moaned and panted together. Both enjoying the act. Jughead enjoying something other than his own hand for close to a year. Jughead moved his lips to her neck, getting lost as he kissed and sucked, his hands holding onto her hips. Trying his best to stay away from her breasts, it was hard. Because he always loved her boobs. And now they were even bigger, sexier. 

Betty’s head kept falling back, making loud moans, screaming his name. She couldn’t believe this was happening, she wanted this, more than anything, and it was happening. It seemed like the last 12 months Haden’t happened. They were together again, like the way they used to be. And neither could believe it. “I’m so close Juggie.” Betty said looking up at him when he lifted his lips from her neck. “I don’t want it to end.” She said Jughead moving a hand down to stroke her clit. “I don’t want it to end.” She said again, tears in her eyes. 

“Me either.” Jughead replied but he knew he wasn’t going to last. It had been so long he had lost his stamina, and Betty was close too. “Come with me Betts.” He said feeling her on the edge. “Let go.” He said before he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her. 

Betty kissed him back, biting on his lips when she came, squeezing and pulling Jughead’s orgasm out of him at the same time. Jughead fell onto her. Betty wrapping her arms around him, she didn’t want to let go as they panted together, both trying to catching their breaths. A smile fell to Betty’s lips as she felt him still inside of her, moving her lips to his neck. Softly kissing him before Jughead lifted off her, pulling out and rolling to the side. Betty rolled with him, moving her eyes up to his lip, seeing his bloody lip where she bit him. “I’m so sorry.” She said moving her finger to his lip. 

Jughead licked his lip, feeling it swollen. “It’s okay.” He said with a cheeky smile. 

They lay there for a few minutes, Betty moving her arms back, both staring at the ceiling. As more time passed Betty’s smile faded, she looked at the door. Knowing she had to go back to her room. She didn’t want to, but she knew she had to. She moved mover, throwing her legs off the bed when Jughead turned to face her. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“My room.” She replied.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because I don’t want to wake up and have you gone, like last time.” She said with a frown.

“Come here.” He said. 

Betty moved her body back to his, Jughead pulling the blanket over them both, her arms wrapped around him tight, her head resting on his chest. “I’m sorry about last time. That won’t happen again.” He said placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You promise?” She asked looking up at him.

“I promise Betts.” He replied placing a soft kiss to her lips, pulling his head back, both sharing the same pillow as they closer their eyes. They both lay together, side by side. Both hadn’t been this content or happy in over a year. Lying side by side, wrapped in each other’s arms. Falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

 

Betty’s eyes fluttered open, the sunlight hitting her eyes, she automatically closed them, hiding her face the the pillow. After a few minutes she opened them again, moving her eyes to the other half of the bed. Her heart dropping when she saw the empty bed. “Jug.” She said her voice breaking. He lied, he was gone. Déjà vu Running through her mind. She looked to the floor, finding the shirt Jughead pulled off her last night, and throwing it over her chest. Her eyes then falling to Alex’s crib that now was beside the bed. Betty moving closer to it seeing it empty. 

“You’re up.” Jughead said staying in the doorway, Alex on his hip, his other hand holding a tray of food, Jughead shirtless only wearing his jeans. 

“Wha...” Betty stumbled. 

“I wanted to give you breakfast in bed.” He said handing Alex over to her, Betty pulling him into her arms while Jughead places the tray on the bed. “Is he hungry?” Betty asked. 

“I think so.” Jughead replied. 

Betty lifting up her shirt, holding Alex as he suckled on her breast. 

Jughead sat beside her, reaching at the plate of food pulling on a piece of bacon before he popped it in his mouth. 

Betty moved her eyes to Jughead. Her heart rate returning to normal after her little freak out. “I thought you were gone.” She said softly. 

“I’m sorry.” He replied noticing her sadness. “I wanted to make you breakfast, I didn’t think you’d be up for a while.”

Betty didn’t reply, she moved her free hand to her eye, wiping at a falling tear. 

“I told you I would be here Betty. I’m not going anywhere. Not like last time.” He said moving closer to her. 

“I know. You were gone, and I guess I panicked. Thought you changed your mind, that last night was a mistake.” Betty said another tear falling. 

“It felt too good to be a mistake.” Jughead replied with a smile. “But we shouldn’t of done it.”

“What?” Betty asked. 

“We should of talked first. We need to talk more.” He said. 

“We can talk now.” She said. 

“Eat first, then we can talk.” He replied. 

“Okay.” Betty nodded. “First tho, did you bring that in?” She asked looking at the crib. 

“Yeah, after you fell asleep I heard him, thought I’d bring him in here.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” He whispered looking back to Alex. “Is he done?” 

“I think so.” Betty said lifting him up. 

“You eat, I’ll look after him.” Jughead said holding out his arms. “Come here little man.”

Betty’s eyes following him as he walked out the door, the two most important people in her life right now. A small smile falling to her lips. Jughead was right. They had to talk. They needed to talk about a lot. A little bit of her so worried. Her eyes drifting to the bedside table, and the ring he still kept. 

 

 

Betty and Jughead dressed. Jughead was sitting on the sofa when Betty walked down the stairs, seeing Alex on the floor. “Tummy time?” Betty asked. 

“You know it.” Jughead smiles. 

Betty smiled back to him sitting down in the armchair across from him. “Can we talk?” She asked. “About last night? About this year?”

Jughead nodded, sitting up in the chair. “I want to say I’m sorry. For what happened. For blaming you for everything, it wasn’t fair. I’m sorry.” Jughead said. 

“It was my fault our marriage ended Jughead. I just wish it happened differently.” Betty said with a frown. 

“Me too.” He agreed. 

“I wish I never left Jug. I knew you were hurting, but I had to get away.” She explained. “I couldn’t sit here, you telling me it wasn’t my fault when it was.” 

“Betts.” He sighed. 

Betty shook her head. “Jug, please.” She said. “It was, it was my fault she died.”

“It wasn’t.” He said. 

“No it was. I was suppose to protect her, and I didn’t.” Betty cried. 

“Betty, please. Don’t.” He said rushing over to her, moving his hands to hers pulling her from the chair. “You heard what the doctors said. We couldn’t know. It’s nobody’s fault Betty.” He said moving his hands to either side of her face. 

“It was, you can’t tell me it wasn’t.” She cried more tears running.

“Betty. We did it know what was wrong until it was too late.” He said Betty refusing to meet his eyes. 

“She was okay Jug. Throughout all of the pregnancy, she was perfect. Then something happened, I happened.” 

Jughead moves his head to hers, lifting her chin up with his finger. “No, stop it. Please.” He said tears in his eyes. 

Betty shaking her head. “Look at him, look at Alex.” Jughead said stepping a side so Betty could see him. “You are the reason he is here. He’s healthy, and happy. And that’s because of you. What happened with Casey was horrible. But it’s not your fault. If it was your fault, he wouldn’t be here either.” He explained. 

“But “ She said Jughead interrupting her. 

“Something was wrong with Casey from the beginning. Nothing you could do would save her. I know it, the doctors knew it, and I know you know it too.” Jughead said forcing her eyes to his. 

Betty looked at him, slightly nodding her head. “Stop it, stop beating yourself up over her. It’s not your fault okay. It’s not.” He said. “Okay?”

“Okay.” She gave in. Jughead wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a hug. 

“I love you Betty.” He whispered, his arms still around her. 

“I love you too Juggie.” She replied. 

“No more blaming?” He asked when he pulled back, wiping away her tears. 

“No more blaming.” She nodded her head. 

Jughead pulled her into his arms again, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I was an asshole for what I said, and how I reacted when you got back. I’m sorry.” 

“You were hurting, we both were.” She said. “You lied to me?”

Jughead looking at her. “You said you threw away your ring? You didn’t. I saw it. In your drawer.” She said. 

“I’m sorry. When you came back I was angry. I wanted to hurt you.” He replied. “Of course I kept it. I still loved you I never stopped. Looking at that ring made me think about the good times. Because we had so many good times Betty. Some of the best days of my life were with you.” 

“Mine too.” She agreed with a smile. “But what happens now Jug? Do we go back to before? Us sharing a house, and looking after Alex? And staying away from each other, just say last night was one night only?” 

“We can, if you want.” He replied, his reply making her want to cry. “But I don’t want to. I want you to share my bed again.” He said with a cheeky smile. “Do you want that?”

“More than anything.” Betty said with a smile, light in her eyes, she stepped towards, closer to him placing her hands on his face before she kissed him. Jughead kissing her back before he quickly pulled away. “Wait.” He said.

“Wait for what?” She asked.

“We should slow down a little.” He said his breathing heavy.

“Show down?” She asked pouting.

“Yes.” He exhaled. “Last night, was amazing.” He said Betty biting her lip as she thought to last night. “But we should slow down, wait a while before we do that again.”

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes. This past year has been the worst year of my life. I want us back to where we before, not rush things over.” He explained.

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“It means going slow, maybe I can take you out for a nice dinner, we can have a picnic with Alex. A few kisses, and hugs.” He said. 

“Kisses and hugs? What are we 12?” She giggled.

“I just don’t want us to break again. I want us to last this time.” He said his eyes getting teary.

“Okay.” Betty agreed. “Lets go slow.” She said moving her hand to his. “Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask Betty.” Jughead replied before Betty lightly pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly and slowly. Pulling back softly. “That was nice.”

“See, nice and slow.” Jughead smiled. 

 

 

That night. Jughead sat in bed. A sleeping Alex in his crib beside their bed. He was waiting for Betty. She had slowly been moving her things back into his bedroom, making it their room again. He had a book in his hand, his back against the headboard, his eyes drifting down to his drawer. He pulled it open, pushing his ring aside and pulling out the only wedding photo left. He placed the frame on top of the table. Smiling at it before Betty walked in, wet hair and wearing shorts and a singlet. She lightly pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek before she pulled back the covers and lay next to Jughead. 

Betty wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest. Exhaling. “This is nice.” She said.

“It is.” He replied. 

“This is what I dreamt of, when I was away. Lying in this bed with you. A book in your hand, as I listened to your heartbeat.” She said. “I wanted nothing more than to be here with you, now. It’s a reality.”

“It is Betty.” He smiled putting his book to the side, and turning out the light. He sunk under the covers with her. Betty turning away from him, Jughead wrapping his arms around her, lightly placing a kiss to her shoulder-blades. “This is perfect.” 

————

Over the next few weeks Betty and Jughead got back into a rhythm. They had to learn. Learn how to be together again. It had been over a year since they were together. And it was a lot harder than they thought. Jughead wishing everyday that he never suggested going slow because the more he fell more in love with Betty the mother, the more he wanted to rip her clothes off and throw her onto his bed. 

They agreed to keep what was happening with them a secret. They didn’t want their friends or family sticking their noses in and adding their opinions into their relationship. Sure, most of them would be happy, but they didn’t want to risk it. 

 

Betty and Jughead, along with Alex were invited to Veronica’s. Veronica dragging them along with the promise of good food. Betty and Jughead decided they would tell their friends, after a few weeks. They didn’t want to hide it anymore. They were happy again, and they couldn’t wipe the smile from their faces. 

“Something’s up with you.” Veronica said when they walked through the door.

“Hello to you Veronica.” Jughead smiled.

“Whatever, I don’t care.” Veronica replied basically pushing Betty and Jughead into the house. “Sit, sit.” Veronica said, Archie coming over, handing Jughead a beer. “We have some news.” 

“News?” Betty asked just as Veronica flashed her left hand in front of her face showcasing the giant engagement ring on her finger. “Tada!” Veronica shouted.

“Wow, you’re engaged?” Betty asked her eyes couldn’t tear away from the ring.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Congrats man.” Jughead looked at Archie.

“Thanks Jug.” Archie replied. 

“When did this happen?” Betty asked.

“Yesterday.” Veronica replied, unable to hid her giant grin. 

“Whens the wedding?” Betty asked.

“In 2 weeks.” Veronica replied.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other in shock. “2 weeks?” Jughead asked.

“Why so soon V?” Betty asked.

“Well I don’t want people to think it was a shotgun wedding.” Veronica replied with a smile.

“What? You’re pregnant?” Betty asked, Veronica nodding her head. 

“What?” Betty shouted again. 

“Keep it on the down low, I don’t want to whole town to know. We’ll tell everyone a few weeks after the wedding.” Veronica explained.

“Congrats again Archie.” Jughead said patting his back.

“It was…… a surprise.” Archie stuttered.

“A big surprise.” Betty added. “The best surprise.”

“You’re going to have to tell me everything you know.” Veronica said.

“We’ll try.” Betty said. She reached across to grab Jughead’s hand. 

The action not going unnoticed. “Wait?” She asked.

Betty looking back to Veronica with a smile. “Are you two?” Veronica asked.

“Maybe.” Jughead replied.

“Maybe? What the hell does maybe mean?” Archie asked.

“Jughead, look after Alex. I need to talk to Betty. Alone.” Veronica said pulling on Betty’s arm, and pulling her out of the room. 

They both landed on Veronica’s lavish bed. “Okay, spill.” Veronica asked.

“Veronica,” Betty rolled her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. I wanna know how, when.” She asked.

“Okay. When.” About 2 weeks ago.” Betty started.

“2 weeks? And you didn’t tell me?” Veronica yelled.

“We didn’t want anyone to know. Just in case.”

“Okay, how?” Veronica asked.

“We talked, and then we stared to yell. Then we kissed. Then we went to his bedroom.” Betty said with a smile she couldn’t hide. 

“Oh my god!” Veronica shouted as Betty just giggled. “So are you two together? Are you going to get married again?”

“Calm down Veronica.” Betty replied. “We’ve only just started again.”

“But you will get married again right?” Veronica asked.

“I dunno. I haven’t thought about it.” Betty replied, eager to change the subject. “But you, you’re going to be a Mom.”

“I know. It’s scary.” Veronica exhaled.

“I never thought this would happen. Not this soon anyway.” Veronica replied.

“You guys have been together since you were 16. It’s about time I think.” Betty said.

“I’m really scared Betty.” Veronica said, worry covering her face. 

Betty moved her hands to Veronica’s face. “Don’t be scared. You’re going to be an amazing Mom.”

“You think?” Veronica asked.

“I know.” Betty replied wrapping Veronica in her arms for a hug. 

 

 

2 weeks later, Betty and Jughead handed Alex over to FP so they could attend the wedding of their best friends. Betty found it hard to say goodbye to him, even if it was only for a few hours. She texted FP nearly every minute until Jughead took the phone out of her hand. “Your best friend is getting married.” He whispered as they sat together, watching as their friends exchanged vows. 

 

“Can I call him?” Betty asked once the reception got underway. 

“I just did.” Jughead replied as they sat at their table. 

“You did? Is Alex okay?” Betty asked.

“He’s fine Betts. Relax. This is a day for you to relax, let your hair down. Don’t worry about him. He’ll be okay.” Jughead explained.

“How are you so calm?” She asked.

“I trust my Dad.” He said. 

“I trust him too.” She replied.

“I know, just relax okay Sweetie.” He said before he placed a kiss to her lips, and resting his head to hers. “I have an idea that might relax you.” He said looking into her eyes before he pulled on her hand, and pulled out of the ballroom. 

 

Jughead looked around before he pulled Betty inside a bathroom. “Thank god these bathrooms are so fancy, I dunno how I would feel about doing this anywhere else.” Jughead said before he locked the door, and looked back to Betty. 

“Jug, what are we doing in here?” She asked before he rushed towards her, pressing his lips onto hers, and backing her to the counter. “What happened to going slow?” She asked with a smile as Jughead picked her up and planted her on top of the counter.

“Fuck going slow. I can’t control myself anymore.” He said before he pressed his lips to hers. 

Betty moved her hands to the back of his neck. Jughead pressing his lips harder onto hers, Betty moving her hand to his suspenders, pushing them off his shoulders before she popped open the buttons on his shirt. Jughead moved his lips to her neck, sucking hard before she wrapped her legs around him hips, pulling him closer. 

They kissed together, before Jughead moved his hands under her dress, pushing up the skirt to her hips, his fingers pulling down her panties. Betty’s head hit the mirror behind her as Jughead slid his fingers over her aching centre, pushing in a finger, her nails digging into his back. “Jug, I need you now.” She moaned as Jughead took a step back, moving his hands out and moving them over his belt, pushing it open and pushing down his pants and boxers in one swoop. 

Jughead looked back at Betty again as she bit her lip, Jughead taking a step forward and pushing into her. It felt like a jolt of lightning when he push in, Betty moving her legs back to his hips, pulling him deeper, and wider. Betty moving her hands to his hair, his lips attacking her neck as he thrusted in and out of her. “Fuck yes.” She moaned as they moved together. It had only been 4 weeks since they last had done this, but sleeping next to each other every night and not being able to touch made Jughead want it more and more. “I love you.” Betty said in a moan as he moved his hand around to her backside, lifting her up off the counter and moving her across the room, her back hitting the cold tiled wall. Jughead throwing her up higher and higher as he thrusted. “I love you so much Betty.” He said before he pressed his lips to hers. Betty moving her hands along his muscular back, her nails digging into his skin. 

“I’m so close Jug.” She moaned.

“Me too.” He replied just as Betty tightened. Jughead thrusted in a few more times before he came with her. Jughead resting his head onto her chest, both breathing in heavily. His length still inside of her. He pulled out slowly, dropping Betty back to the floor. Betty had to rest her hands onto his shoulders, because if she didn’t she was sure she would fall over. 

They stood together for a few minutes, both catching their breathes before Jughead took a step back, and Betty pulled her dress down. Jughead bending down to locate her panties. Betty’s face turning serious. “Hey Jug?” She asked.

Jughead turned to look at her, his hands moving to close his pants. “Do you think we’ll get married again?” She asked. He didn’t reply, Betty shaking her head, feeling embarrassed for asking. “Sorry, I shouldn’t of asked.” She said turning away, her hand on the door knob. 

“Do you want to get married again?” He asked.

Betty turned to face him. Jughead stepping towards her. “Being married to you was the best time of my life. But if you want to take it slow. I get it.” She said.

“Of course I want to be married to you again.” He replied. “But”

“You don’t want to. I get it Jug. Forget I asked.” She said feeling rejected.

He took another step towards her, resting his hand on her cheek. “I love you Betty Cooper. And we’ve been through a lot in the past year and a half. If you want to get married we can, but we don’t have to. Not straight away. I’m already your husband. We don’t need another big party, and a piece of paper telling us.”

“What are you saying Jug?” She asked.

“I’m saying you already are my wife. We have a beautiful son, we live together. And now, that’s enough for me.” He explained. 

“Does it mean we can wear our rings again? Even though we’re not officially married?” She asked.

“Why the hell not?” He yelled.

Betty smiling from ear to ear. “I love you Mr Jones.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck. “You called me Betty Cooper. I’m not a Cooper anymore. I haven’t been one in years. I’ll always be a Jones. Not matter what happens.” She said with a smile.

“God I love you.” He said.

“And I love you.” She said kissing him again. “Now lets go back out there, I want to dance with the love of my life, then go home and give my son a cuddle and a kiss.”

“Sounds like a plan Betty.” Jughead smiled, Betty pulling on his arm, leading her through the long hallway, joining the dancing couples on the dance floor. Betty looking at her friends. Their head pressed tightly together.

Jughead rested his hands on her hips, Betty wrapping her arms around his shoulders smiling as they danced. A few months ago if anyone had said this would be her future, she would of laughed in their face. But it was. This was real. She had the love of her life back, and the best son she could ever want. There was still sad days and days where she couldn’t stop thinking about the daughter they lost. But now, in this moment she was happy. And she wouldn’t give up what happened a year ago. Sure it was painful, but it made them stronger. And she now knew, they could get through anything, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thanks to anyone who stuck out this story to the end. I know it was an emotional one. I hope you enjoyed what happened. Please let me know what you thought, I'm always happy to read the comments.   
> I plan on writing a coda for this, to give a view into what Betty and Jughead's life could look like in a couple years. I'm unsure how soon I will be posting that.   
> Remember to keep your eyes on my tumblr lizzybuggywrites, and you can expect a small, fun fic coming soon. I'm sick of the drama. I need something light and fluffy. 
> 
> Thanks again. ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
